The Legend of Zelda: The Brotherhood of Shadows
by ShockDragoon
Summary: Link, a heroic swordsman, Shin, a thrill seeking spear man with a big heart, and Sieg, a sorcerer with a superiority complex must aid Princess Zelda in saving the whole mortal realm from a dark force. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Three Heroes, One Destiny

In the beginning, three Golden Goddesses, Din of Power, Nayru of Wisdom, and Farore of Courage came down and created Hyrule, the near utopia of the mortal realm. However, other deities came down to the mortal realm. Three mighty dragons came down from the skies, one of Might, one of Knowledge, and one of Spirit. This trio created a rugged landscape in a mountainous region. Next, another trio came down, Odion of Supremacy, Lokeus of Trickery, and Thorin of Valor came down to bless a land with high magical elements. These would not be the last Gods to come down and bless the mortal realm, but this would be the beginning, a beginning of a dark time to come. A time where jealous devils would rise up to swallow the light and only a champion from each trio would arise to combat these devils.

Millennia later

The inhabitants of the sacred realm began to clamor, something was wrong. "How can this be?" called out the Dragon of Might his fiery wings burning with his anger.

Odion stepped forward calming the dragon, "It seems someone or something has been purging our influence from the mortal realm" he announced to the rest of the deities. This was received by multiple feelings. The Golden Goddesses stayed silent as they realized one third of the world was not under their control.

Lightning bursts came from an angry Thorin, "We must strike whoever has caused this! No doubt it is some form of villain, why else does it block us?" he yelled out pointing to the sphere representing the mortal realm.

"We cannot, we are not allowed to interfere with the mortals lives" Din announced as she placed a hand on Lokeus. He was charging dark magic in his hands for a fight. He had to be watched constantly, he represented dark magic and trickery after all.

Farore stepped forward as the two other dragons stayed silent for their own reasons. "We must rely on our champions" she said. This garnered much support. "Not just for us, but for all the Gods, Goddesses, and Deities who have no champions" she continued

In the beautiful land of Hyrule, a young man dressed in green kneels before a wise old warrior in a secluded building. "Link sit down" the monk said. "I want you to know that as of today…your training is complete" he announced.

Link stood up, "Seriously?" he said, he had mixed feelings about this. Sure he was happy to be done, but he felt there was more to be learned from his master.

The monk nodded, "Seriously, we've only been at this for ten years" he joked patting the young man on the back. He led him to a horse outside. "I believe you have a place to get back to and a princess to protect…Gods know for some reason a huge army of knights cannot defend her and the land from one thief" he joked and annoyingly made a good point.

Link's face had a shade of red when his master brought up the princess. He hadn't seen her in ten years since he was ten but somehow, she always popped up in his mind. "They do their best" he said hoping to keep the subject on that. He hoisted himself up on Epona and before he knew it his master tied him to her. "Eh?" is all he could get out.

The monk had an evil smile, "Last lesson, try to control an out of control horse as I shoot bomb arrows at you" he laughed.

"I HATE YOU MASTER!" Link screamed as his master commenced another one of his master's weird training methods.

However a beam of light suddenly enveloped Link and he and Epona disappeared! His master saw this, "Gods, you can't give this poor kid a break can you?" he asked to the holy deities of the sacred realm.

Miles away in the country of Xang

A young man dressed in a white shirt, black pants with a red sash and oriental like buckles and coins decorating it, runs a top many Asian inspired building with dramatic speed. He wields a spear and he happily runs in the dawn of day while people cower in fear of what he chases: a huge dragon! "Don't start what you can't finish!" he laughing said as he jumped onto the dragon's head stabbing his spear into it.

The dragon let out a mighty roar as the young man pulled back on his spear, forcing the dragon's mouth toward the skies. It instantly blasted a ball of fire that it had been preparing. After a while of struggling, the dragon gave into its fatigue and came tumbling down.

The young man slid off its back, "WHOO! That was awesome!" he happily called out as people came out of hiding. Some of these people seem to possess domestic smaller dragons as well. But most amazing, all these "Xangese" people had dragon-like eyes.

An elderly man, apparently this village's elder, stepped forward, "Thank you Shin. But if you don't mind my asking, why didn't you kill the feral dragon?" he asked.

Shin pulled his spear out of the dragon and thought to himself, "I've got too much heart, besides now it'll think twice before coming into a village ever again" he announced. He then happily turned, "Now, onward to that Ramen stand that said "All you can eat", I'm hungry" he yelled as a beam of light enveloped him and he disappeared like Link!

Elsewhere in the Magical city nation Wissen

Inside the largest tower, it seemed a court was being held. All the seats were filled with the Magi people, all powerful wizards. In the center of the court stood a young man, dressed in blue regal like clothing and a blue trench coat and brown near shoulder length hair. It appeared he was not happy.

Before him stood five wizards, all elderly and dressed in similar attire, apparently the Magi had high tastes in their appearance. The Magi in the center of these men stood up, he was the oldest and he had only one eye. He pointed at the young man in the center, "You Sieg, due to your arrogance, stupidity, and general like of respect for other races, have ruined so many lives yesterday!" the man yelled. The people started to talk as he stopped commenting on this case.

Sieg stepped forward, "Not to split hairs but I did basically say the three magic words" he defended with little emotion.

"YOU WILL SPEAK AFTER LORD MAGE MERLUS IS DONE!" screamed out one of the five men. "Your status as a hero does not excuse your rudeness!" he continued until Merlus raised a hand.

Merlus was even angrier now, "You DID NOT say the words. YOU said, "Clatu, Berata" and then coughed when you were supposed to say "Nickto" because you forgot, and didn't care to listen when I gave you them!" he yelled out. "You raised an army of the dead because of that! And they attacked three villages" he revealed.

"I stopped them didn't I?" Sieg defended once again.

Merlus corrected him, "AFTER, they wiped out those villages. And need I remind you that I had to force you because you didn't care to help the "lesser races" from your mistake!" Merlus announced. He could see that many of the other Magi didn't care about this. He always knew that the power of their race had made them develop a superiority complex but he has high hopes for Sieg. He couldn't allow the man he felt could surpass him feel like the rest of their race.

Merlus made his decision, "Until you learn humility and compassion, I hereby banish you from Wissen!" he decreed. Many were against this; Sieg was a hero in their land. "I will not have you become former your master" he continued.

Suddenly a beam of light enveloped Sieg and he disappeared like Link and Shin! Most thought it was a spell that Merlus had cast, but Merlus knew better. "Have the Gods heard my plea?" he asked himself as he adjourned the court.

In white seemed to be a totally blank place with stars and beautiful blue skies everywhere, Link stood confused. "Am I dead?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, "Dead? Ah man, today was "All you can eat" day at that ramen shack, and I wanted to eat all I could!" Shin complained as he approached Link.

"Ramen shack, what's that? Besides, I was going to meet an old friend I hadn't seen in ten years how do you think I feel? My master must have killed me" Link complained. Shin asked him if it was a girlfriend which made Link try to change the subject but Shin playfully persisted.

"We're not dead you idiots, this is the sacred realm" came a voice from behind the duo, it was Sieg's. He approached them, "It appears that the Gods have plans for us" he deduced.

Suddenly, a small golden triangle appeared on the back of Link's left hand. He recognized this as the Triforce of Courage that he had been blessed with. He wasn't the only one blessed it seemed though. A silver dragon head appeared on the back of Shin's right hand as the rest of the serpentine dragon mark spiraled up his arm with the tail on his shoulder! Sieg's right eye began to glow a bright yellow with a brighter yellow glow forming an ornate symbol as the pupil!

"So our champions appear" came a thunderous voice from before them. The trio turned to see a massive armored warrior with a large hammer, it was Thorin. He was then joined by a beautiful, full figured, green haired woman wearing a gorgeous green, form-fitting dress and large silver dragon. They were Farore and the Dragon of Spirit. Thorin and the Dragon of Spirit dwarfed the three heroes in size, Thorin was at least twice the size of the average man and Dragon of Spirit was nearly three times while Farore was the size of an average full grown women..

"You have been summoned here in aid in this dark time" Farore announced to them. She pointed to a sphere that appeared to be the planet. "As you can see, darkness covers one third of the mortal realm; we are unable to confront this as we do not know who does this" she explained. "My sisters and I see time. Nayru sees the past and gains wisdom, Din has the power to see the present, while I have the courage to see the future" she further explained. "I see only darkness, but only mortals can change the future. I can only tell you that the darkness will spread toward Hyrule next, but I can tell you no more" she ended as she sadly stared at the floating sphere.

The heroes were surprised, "So you tell us this so we can unite against this darkness?" Link asked. He knew this was obvious, but one could never be too careful.

With a nod from the Dragon of Spirit, Shin answered for them, "Fighting against impossible odds, facing untold danger, risking our lives…where do I sign up?" he announced to the deities pleasure. "Wonder who this darkness this though" he ended.

"Ganondorf" Link said to himself

"Zauber" Sieg said to himself.

"Nope, can't think of a baddy" Shin said aloud.

Sieg broke their happiness, "What if I can do it myself easier?" he asked. Thorin just slightly lifted his hammer and electrified Sieg. He was alright, but hurt. Farore healed him as he got back up.

"I don't like they'll like that" Shin said.

Sieg dusted himself off and looked at him, "Your sarcasm is duly noted" he answered.

The Gods then sent them back to the mortal realm to Hyrule. Farore turned to the glob and looked into the future as the other Gods returned. She had seen complete darkness before. But now, she saw a small yet bright light fighting against the darkness. Small, but bright.


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning of Adventure

Link, Shin, and Sieg were transported to the land of Hyrule. Shin was ecstatic as he looked at the land, "Man I would never leave if this were my backyard!" he yelled looking at how different it was from his rugged grassy, mountainous, dragon infested home. As he was looking around he stopped and realized something. "Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. In my culture it is very rude to not introduce yourselves upon a greeting" he explained. He then bowed before his two new comrades, "I'm Shin of Xang, pleasure to meet you" he declared.

Link followed not trying to be rude, "I'm Link, this is my home" he explained. Shin was happy as he shook his hand seeing as how he had a tour guide.

Both then looked at Sieg expecting a greeting. He looked at them before getting the vibe of what they wanted. "You can just call me Sieg" he announced. In reality, he was culture shocked, he had never been too far away from Wissen so not seeing large buildings kind of disturbed him. "You think the Gods would have teleported us closer to this place we're supposed to go" he complained.

Shin broke the gloominess, "Maybe they want us to work together to figure out who this evil villain is. If it's this land, maybe Link knows where to go" he deduced showing he wasn't as stupid as he seemed to be.

Link petted Epona and thought, "If it's any villain it must be Ganondorf, I managed to expose him when I was a kid, but he got away and I'm sure he's finally come back" he declared. "If anyone can help us, it's Princess Zelda, she possesses the Triforce of Wisdom" he said. He then pointed the way to Castle Town.

The trio walked for a few minutes, complaints were made by Sieg about how Wissen has moving sidewalks, while Shin walked on his hands from time to time just for laughs. Suddenly, they came upon a town. Link recognized it and deduced that they were in Eastern Hyrule about a day from Castle Town. "A DAY?" Sieg screamed.

"Before we are drowned with "how much better Wissen is than here" maybe we should pay attention to those green skin guys attacking the village" Shin pointed as he pulled out his spear.

Link looked where Shin pointed, "Goblins!" he said. "Looks like Moblins and Bokoblins!" he announced as they charged. The goblins took notice soon and they began to attack them. "Long time no punch!" Link said as he cut a Moblin down.

Shin did multiple flips and threw two knives into the heads of two Bokoblins. It didn't take the two long to realize Sieg was no where to be seen. "Hey knight guy, have you seen a young wizard guy?" he asked as he impaled a Bublin swordsman.

They then saw Sieg, walking to a café! "This is a Hylian problem, not mine" he said as he sat down and watched the fight! He looked at the menu and his Rune Eye activated translated the Hylian language for him. He noticed the maid aiding an injured soldier behind a broken table. "I'll have the green tea please" he said. The maid looked at him and announced she didn't have time to harm up tea. "Fine, I'll have iced tea then" he decided.

The young lady looked at him, "I don't have any ice right now!" she said pointing to the soldier using an icepack.

Sieg was characteristically annoyed, "Loose the recipe?" he sarcastically asked. The young lady threw a saucer at him but he dodged with ease. "I'll get it myself" he said as Link shot a Bublin archer.

Suddenly, two Bigblins appeared! They were double the size of the pig like Moblins and wielded large clubs. "So, how do we take them down?" Shin asked. However Link never fought one so he didn't really know.

As the two Bigblins approached one suddenly blurted out, "Excuse me, you with the grotesque features" to the other. Everyone stopped with his even the other goblins.

Link then caught it at the corner of his eye; Sieg was thinking to himself, "That won't do". He then put his right index and middle finger together, moved his right hand from left to right and mouthed something but no words came out.

The Bigblin spoke with Sieg, "Hey ugly!" he yelled causing the two Bigblins to fight amongst themselves!

Link looked back at Sieg, "That ventriloquism spell was worth every copper coin" he chuckled sipping his tea. Suddenly an arrow shot his cup. "Alright, who did that?" he yelled looking at the only Bublin archer who pointed at a Bokoblin. He then put it right hand forward, "Feuer!" he yelled causing fire into envelope the two.

Just as Sieg was joining the fray, it was clear the Goblins were loosing. With that a Bublin rode in on a Bullbo, a boar like creature. This Bublin was different he was larger, had one blind eye, a hook for a left hand, and armor. He looked over the battle and blew a horn. "Retreat, we need to inform Lord Ganondorf of Link's return!" he called out.

Link, Shin, and even Sieg took notice of this. Sure Shin and Sieg didn't know Ganondorf, but Link suspected him of being behind the darkness the Gods warned of.

The two Bigblins looked at him, "But General Gorm, he called me ugly!" one complained. Sieg once again happily announced his pleasure for buying a ventriloquism spell.

Gorm got off his mount, walked up to the Bigblin that has almost three times his size, used his hook to grab him and pull him down to his level. "I DON'T CARE!" Gorm yelled throwing the Bigblin back showing he was strong as well as intelligent. He looked back at the three before leaving with his men.

Shin raised his spear, "Yeah, get outta here you yellow cowards!" he taunted.

Instantly people clamored to them. Most townspeople were happy to see Link again after so long. The soldiers were so happy they got relief. They led the trio inside of the café where they were recuperating and filled them in on the details they knew of.

A lieutenant stood up from his seat and raised his glass, "Glad you guys showed up, we didn't have time to request aid from the Colonel" he said. "With this Goblin attacks at random, we can only spare about ten soldiers a town and we're too far away from Eastern Headquarters to get aid in time" he explained.

Link was a little confused, "Colonel?" he asked.

Another soldier got up after having his arm placed in a sling, "After Ganondorf's little scheme a few years back, the military has been reshaped" he explained. "We've got four colonels leading the four cardinal offices all reporting to Lord General Faust, Colonel Kyle the "Flame Sword" is in charge of the East" he further explained.

Shin liked the sound of that, "Flame Sword huh, that sounds cool. He got a fire sword or something awesome like that?" he asked.

"Maybe he's just a flamer" Sieg snapped from his far corner of the café. He noticed a couple soldiers didn't like that comment.

The lieutenant got back up, "You should report to him Link, your return is something he'll enjoy and he can help you report to Castle Town where the King is" he explained. "It's not far from here, just half a day down this road" he pointed to on a map. "If you three leave now you'll make it there by sundown" he ended.

Sieg didn't like that comment, "Gods, that'll take a thousand hours!" he complained.

"No, it'll take twelve hours, that's what half a day means" he sarcastically explained to many people's delight.

"Well, we have to inform the King and the princess about something going on and perhaps they can help us identify it" Link explained. "We better get going, thanks everyone" Link ended as a soldier went with the trio to deliver the report to the colonel and introduce them.

Elsewhere, at Ganondorf's fortress

Ganondorf paced around his "throne room" looking at plans his was working on a Moblin and a Bokoblin stood with him as Gorm entered the room telling him about Link's return. "Finally, I can start my invasion of Hyrule and my entry to the sacred realm will be complete!" he happily announced to his three subjects.

The Bokoblin spoke up, "Gracious, where would we be if we attack when they one guy who can defeat you isn't there" he sarcastically and wisely brought.

Ganondorf had an annoyed look on his face, "Sorry Bob, they were all out of "sense of humor" at the sense of humor store!" he yelled as his hand fueled with dark mana showed his Triforce of Power. He prepared to punch Bob but a hand appeared out of nowhere and stopped him. It was a Bublin covered in black robes and a black clothed mask.

"Sir, it is not worth wasting mana on" he said.

Ganondorf thought for a second, "Good point Garin" he said pulling out his khopesh (Egyptian sword) and slammed Bob in the head with the flat side. "Moe, when Bob comes to shun keep him away from me for the rest of the day. Everyone else shun him!" he ordered giving the Moblin a name.

Gorm spoke up though, "Still, he had a good point. I know you want to settle a score but he had other warriors with him. One was a skilled spear man who hands and feet were dangerous weapons and other was a sorcerer that didn't need a wand or a spell book to do magic like you and Princess Zelda" he explained.

Ganondorf took take into consideration until Bob woke up. "For the record, I voted on having Garin kill the Princess in her sleep years ago" he said.

"NOT YET!" yelled Ganondorf as he took Gorm and Garin aside to discuss plans. "We need to strike at a specific time, not too early, so no one is to do anything to Hyrule until I give the order understand?" he explained as Gorm and Garin gave a nod.

Back at Link and co

Link and the others were on a horse drawn wagon as they made the long trudge toward Eastern Headquarters. Link was positive Ganondorf was behind everything. He needed to get put up to date on what had happened during his training. This Kyle could help get to Zelda and warn her about something happening.

Still, who or what was truly behind everything? Ganondorf always attacked Hyrule never the rest of the mortal realm. Could there really be someone else, someone worse than Ganondorf out there?

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Flame Sword

Link and his company were being taken to Colonel Kyle the "Flame Sword" in the Eastern command of the Hylian army. He had heard that this guy could help him and his new "friends" get to Princess Zelda and warn about the warning the inhabitant of the sacred realm gave them. He had a feeling Ganondorf was behind it, but he couldn't just give that accusation out without proof. But still, his gut told him he was or would be involved somehow.

"Don't worry about the Colonel, we can be a little rude but he's nice" said the soldier accompanying them. "All he really cares about is climbing the military ladder but he does care deep down" he added.

Shin was gazing at the country side as they approached the Eastern command. He was not used to this kind of place and he always liked seeing new places. Sieg didn't like Hyrule at all; sure it was considered the near utopia of the world. But he was used to large building and crystal like structures everyway with little vegetation. This was the opposite for him, but he knew he had to get used to it. He could never return home…he had been banished until he learned humility. "Whatever that means" he thought to himself.

As they ventured into the large building, they were directed toward the Colonel's office. "He should have time for you Sir Link, we gave him papers due in five minutes hours ago and that was the only thing on his schedule. I'm sure he's done by now" a soldier directing them said as he prepared to open the door.

As he opened the door though, Link and the others saw a man their age frantically signing papers and throwing them around. "GODS DAMN IT! I didn't have time for this at all!" the young man screamed.

"Yes you did! We gave you these papers early in the morning sir! You were goofing off all day cleaning your windows and such!" a royal official yelled as she picked up the papers and took them out. "Next time, do them when you get them!" she yelled as she shut the door of the man's office.

The young man paused with annoyance, "If she was in the army, I'd court-martial her" he said. He then turned his attention to the soldier who accompanied Link and the others. "The hell do you want?" he annoyingly asked exhausted from the signings.

The soldier saluted, "Colonel Kyle sir! I am here to inform you about an attack from Goblin forces on a small village not far from here" he explained. "Sir Link and his companions helped us repel the attackers" he further explained.

Kyle stood up and gave the three a look with his raven colored eyes that matched his hair. It was as if he was trying to decide which was Link, which was easy, he was the only Hylian among the three. Kyle worn a different style of armor than a typical Hylian soldier, probably to distinguish his rank and his sleeves were maroon instead of the typical Hylian white, this was probably to distinguish himself.

He gave a salute and sat down, "What business does the hero of Hyrule, a Xangese, and a rounded-eared fancy pant have in my command center?" he asked.

Sieg could let any insult fly and come up with an even better than in retaliation, but he couldn't let that go, "You do realize your race is probably the only ones with pointed ears right?" he mocked.

Kyle playfully smiled, "Well, I can hear messages from the Gods and YOU can't" he retaliated.

Sieg stared at him, "And I can conjure a spell that'll make you think you're a three year old girl with a wand of or spell right here right now" he ended causing everyone to stare at him. "What are the Gods telling you now? That I won?" he ended signifying he won the cut fight.

Link interrupted and explained everything to Kyle, he seemed to take everything well. "Well, that sounds believable…ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" Kyle yelled out. When you think about it, Link's tale was kind of farfetched, if it wasn't Link telling it people would think they were crazy. "Look, no offense, but I've got a ladder to climb and telling his royal highness that the Gods are telling us that there's a big bad wolf hunting sheep" he said.

Link didn't want to hear this, but he could understand Kyle's side of the argument.

"Look, I'll bring you up to speed" Kyle announced. "After you exposed Ganondorf, the Hylian alliance was ready to go to war with the Gerudo. But they acted first and expelled Ganondorf from their territory" Kyle explained pointing to the western side of Hyrule on a map. "Having no man power, Ganondorf conquered the individual clans of Goblins and they are all under his command" he further explained. "Now, these guys are organized, mobilizing in Ganondorf's flying castle, and ironically, haven't done much aside from pillage towns for supplies for ten years" he ended.

The trio seemed a little perplex that Ganondorf wasn't doing anything. "Maybe he wants to settle a score?" Shin suggested which was right on the money. "I know I'd be pretty peeved if a ten year old ruined my plans for domination" he ended. Everyone wrongly doubted this.

Kyle spoke again, "There is an emergency meeting being held in Castle Town tomorrow about the influx of Ganondorf's attacks, but I wasn't going to go though. I'm too busy here" he brought up.

Sieg looked at the map of Hyrule as Link was a little annoyed about Kyle unwillingness to help. "Yes, looks like you are too busy babysitting Kokiri while all other colonels are actually keeping peace with Gorons, Zora, and Gerudo. Surely you have much work on your hands doing nothing" Sieg said to Kyle's annoyance. Sieg was right though, nothing ever happened in the East. The west had Gerudo, the north had Zora, and the south had Gorons. There was no other race that Kyle was to maintain peace with.

Kyle was about to snap at Sieg but when he heard Link mention that he was raised among the Kokiri, Kyle had a total change of tune. "You know what, I've been too hasty. Of course I'll take you to castle town for this meeting" he announced as he asked a soldier to show Shin and Sieg to a room for the three to use until they left in the morning. He then had a few private words with Link. "Look, I have a business proposition for you" Kyle began. "Why don't I fill out paper work for you so you can be a special agent for Hyrule? It's guaranteed to be what the royal family will do for you anyway" he stated.

Link was wise to Kyle's game though, "What's the catch?" he asked.

Kyle had an evil smile, "Nothing actually, you see your position will have you on basically even terms with me and the other colonels but you'll still have to report to us and the Lord General" he began. "Also, you'll have to be on call for anything the Royal family demands and you'll have one colonel that'll be your direct superior…me" he ended. "You see, like I said, I have a ladder to climb and you have a princess to impress" he teased. "In the end, this works out for both of us and the pay will be excellent as well. You were from the East anyway, and with this, we're both winners" he ended.

Link just stared at him…however he was right this worked out well for both of them. "Okay, but I guess you'll have to do something for Shin and Sieg given were supposed to work together" Link agreed.

Kyle got up, "Splendid, I'll have it worked out in the morning and given to his majesty tomorrow during the meeting" he said. "With your exploits and my connections, we'll both be golden" he sneered happily.

Suddenly, a soldier burst in, "Colonel, the Xangese guy, he…" he began as the two looked over at Shin was fighting soldiers with his bare hands paralyzing them and knocking them out.

"Man you guys are weak, come on, now aim for the enemies ligaments and restrain them, find pressure points" he yelled as he happily kept fighting them.

Kyle just stared at the soldier, "Well, obviously, "Shin-san" here has proven you gentlemen are not meeting the standards of battlefield power" he said unsheathing his sword. "Now, I suggest you let our guest here properly examine your abilities" he ended as he revealed his sword. It was a strange reddish metal with runes written on it. Instantly, the sword became covered in flames as he darted toward Shin placing the flaming sword to his neck.

Shin wasn't scared, he was happy. "So that's why they call you "Flame Sword", neat" he said as he revealed he had a knife to Kyle's own neck. "TIE!" he happily yelled as he began walking to the command center's kitchen.

Link walked up to Kyle, "We'll leave first thing in the morning" Kyle said walking away happy to see the caliber of someone that'd be working with a subordinate of his. "Your story really isn't that farfetched you know. Three guys from totally different cultures appearing together saying there's a problem actually makes sense" he ended showing he wasn't as cold hearted as he seemed.

Outside, a young man wearing a black tunic, a red sash across the waist, and most notably, a belt with a skull decorated buckle watched everything through a small telescope. He had a small scar on his right cheek, black hair, and most shocking, pointed ears signifying him as a Hylian. Suddenly, an amulet he possessed glowed purple. "Cain, what are you doing?" came a voice.

He putted down the telescope, "Just scoping out the first victim" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyrule Castle

The carriage ride to Hyrule Castle from the eastern command center was a long one. Link and his cohorts left early in the morning and Castle Town was in sight over the horizon. "We'll make it there within the hour" Kyle said to Link and Sieg who were on the other side of the carriage. "Please tell your friend that" he added while pointing up. Link knew he was talking about Shin who had been sitting on top of the carriage the whole time darting back in and out every so often. His acrobatic game of musical chairs was starting to annoy Kyle but he could see that this was just Shin's nature to be adventurous and restless.

Link was happy and kind of nervous to be returning to Castle Town as they entered through the gate, the guard gave a nervous salute as he saw both a colonel and the hero of Hyrule. Link wanted to walk the rest of the way, "I'm feeling nostalgic" was his answer as the four got out of the carriage.

"You feel nostalgic, I feel annoyed" Sieg said as he regrettably got out of the carriage as well. The four started making their way towards the castle but their progress was slow as many people instantly recognized Link. Everyone was clamoring around him giving thanks and welcoming him back.

Link then remembered something, "You know, Lon-Lon Ranch is nearby, I should see Malon and the other ranchers after this" he said to himself.

Kyle corrected him, "Actually, the family runs a small Inn here in the town. You don't have to go far, I'll show you". Kyle then led Link to the eastern section of the town the other two close behind. "Here it is, the Epona Inn" he announced. It looked like a simple inn but it seemed very popular to the people. "I'd let you in, but I just want to get to the castle and get this meeting over with" Kyle said as he led Link ahead.

Sieg was in brighter spirits, he liked Castle Town as it was right next to a large castle reminding him of the large towers in Wissen. He realized he was kind of homesick, not used to great plains, forests, and tiny villages. The yellow symbol in his right eye was almost constantly active; he was learning the Hylian language and writing quickly. He also noticed that Shin's Dragon Mark was doing the same thing.

As they were passing the Epona Inn, Shin stopped and realized something, "That's all the Hylian I need to know, "All You Can Eat!" here I come!" he yelled as he darted in with Link and Kyle not noticing. Sieg followed him in annoyance, but even he admitted he was hungry too.

Inside was a lively little diner like set. Shin and Sieg were seated at a booth as a waitress came over to them handing them menus. "Hi, I'm Malon, welcome to the Epona Inn, I'll be your sever" she said with a smile. "Is there anything I can get you?" she added.

"Your fake enthusiasm is nice, take up acting" Sieg said as he flipped through the menu finding nothing he liked. Malon was just confused about that last statement.

Shin marveled at the menu, "What's a "Sandwich", that something only for breakfast?" Shin asked as he read breakfast sandwich.

Malon was once again perplexed, but she could see this one had a better attitude than the other customer. "You guys aren't from around here are you?" she cleverly deduced.

However, almost instantly two large people at the bar looked at the duo, "Hey check out the character over here" one mockingly said.

The other looked, "Oh I think "She's" cute" the fat one said.

Outside Kyle and Link noticed that they hadn't heard a complaint and joke in a while and realized Shin and Sieg were gone! "They probably went into the Epona Inn, Xangese have large appetites and I'm certain that Shin guy went in there to get something to eat" he announced annoyingly. They instantly started running back.

Back in the Inn, Malon was shaking as she saw the two men. "Hey, why don't you get a haircut boy?" said the fat one as Shin was confusingly looking at the utensils.

"You gonna talk boy, are you just a faggot?" said the tall one.

It didn't Sieg long to realize they were insulting to him…bad idea. Shin instantly tired to defend his new friend due to a "Partner's Code" but Sieg out his hand up indicating he was probably going to do something bad.

"Please gentlemen, no harassing customers and if you are going to fight, please take it outside" Malon barely got out as the two men just looked at her silencing her. Link and Kyle walked in and saw the commotion. "Hero Boy!" she said with stars in her eyes as she saw Link.

Link and Kyle stood ready; Link had two clawshots appear in his hands. "So this is Link's requip magic" Kyle thought to himself. "Storing weapons in another personal dimension until needed, very interesting" he deduced. But he was digressing, he was about to order the two men to stand down; but Sieg turned to them.

Sieg shot an angry look at the men, "Listen to me, with a wave of my hand or whisper of my lips I can open a doorway of arcane tortures that the likes of you hicks and all you country bumpkins have never seen before" Sieg announced. "Consider that your first and final warning" he ended daring the men to do something.

Both men looked at each other, unsure of what to do, "F-F-Faggot" the fat one nervously said.

"Umformen!" Sieg yelled as a blast of magic filled the room. As the smoke cleared everyone realized the two men were gone and all that was before Sieg was two dolls. He picked them up and gave them to a little girl in the diner, "Here you go, but watch out, they contain the souls of two foulmouthed hicks" he warned. Link and Kyle convinced him to not give them away and undo the change in a time limit. "You guys are no fun" he said as they prepared to leave.

Link turned to Malon who had been ogling him the whole time in her eyes her little hero turned into a hunk, "Long time no see Malon, how's Indigo and your dad" he asked. The two exchanged pleasantries for a moment until Kyle started pointing to his pocket watch indicating that he wanted to get to the castle before noon. "Sorry got to go see Princess Zelda, see you later" Link ended.

Sieg and Shin noticed Malon twitched Zelda's name was brought up. Instantly she ran into the back where they noticed she grabbed a large doll with blonde hair and a pink dress that had the Hylian words for "Love Rival" written on it. Malon promptly starting jumping on it for a second until her head popped out of the back happily bidding link goodbye. "Popular with the ladies isn't he?" Shin asked.

Sieg looked at him, "And I thought YOU were going to be the dumb one" he retorted as they made their way to the castle.

Inside, they were directed toward the throne room where they were presented to the Lord General and King. The King looked at them and stroked his beard, "I didn't know the circus was in town" he joked.

"Oh no, I left the circus years ago" Shin said to everyone's surprise

"I KNEW IT; I'M SURROUNDED BY CIRCUS FREAKS AND COUNTRY BUMPKINS!" Sieg screamed.

The Lord General stepped up and saluted revealing his left arm was mechanical…and his left leg! It all went well with the big scar across his left eye. "Kyle, this is a surprise, two colonels coming for the meeting, double what I expected" he announced as he put his cane beneath his arm. He turned to the trio and gave a hearty salute to them. He was an old man, but apparently he was strong if he retained his position in the military of knights. As Link saluted, Shin bowed, and Sieg did he stroked his gray goatee in thought and turned away. He noticed that Kyle had something for him and realized it was Link's special agent registration.

The King stepped forward and shook Link's hand welcoming him back, "Good to have you back lad" he announced forcibly patting Link on the back. He turned, "Solomon, why don't you tell my daughter that her old friend Link will be joining us for the meeting?" he said to the young man in the corner. "She's practicing her archery out in the courtyard" he ended

The young man stepped forward and gave a bow. He was Link's age with dark hair, green eyes, and a deadpan face. "Yes your majesty" he said as he walked away.

"Poor Solomon, found him just wandering the streets five years ago" the King explained. "I felt sorry for him so I gave him a job as a royal butler since Faust already had his only good hand full with the youngsters at the military academy" he ended.

"Very funny, need I humbly remind you that I sacrificed most of my left side to save you Daphnes?" the Lord General said. "Soon I'll retire to spend more time with my remaining limbs" he announced.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?" was screamed so loud by someone it seemed everyone in the castle could hear it. King Daphnes identified the voice as his daughter Zelda's causing everyone to worry.

Suddenly, Solomon walked in with a finger in his ear indicating he was near something very loud, "Her majesty said thank you for telling her" he said. "Oh, and I she said she's getting ready for the meeting now" he added.

Everyone stared at him, "But that's before dinner three hours from now" King Daphnes said.

"All due respect, I think she knows that" Solomon said never removing his deadpan face. "Why don't I show our guests around until then?" he ended.

"Marvelous, we are waiting on Colonel Hans; he always comes to these meetings" Faust announced as he took Kyle aside.

Shin didn't want to wait though, he instantly ran up to the wall, ran up it and did a few back flips onto a chandelier and swung himself out into another room. Everyone in the room just stared in amazement. "Wish I could do that" King Daphnes said.

"Circus freak" is all Sieg could say.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Zelda

Solomon was leading Link around the castle, he seemed not too thrilled at the aspect of helping Link out…in fact, he didn't seem thrilled about everything. Link tried to engage Solomon in conversation every so often but nothing would come of it. "So, work for his majesty long?" Link asked.

Solomon just continued, "Here is the stairway that leads to Zelda's area of the palace. It was a sitting area, a bedroom, lavatory, bath area, and the one thing any princess needs, a walk in closet" Solomon announced. "All of things we will NOT be seeing, for we are men and the princess is in fact a women" he ended leading Link.

Link was kind of disappointed since he wanted to see Zelda, but he could have sworn he heard some commotion up in her area. However, a maid came done gathering something and returning hastily before Link could ask her if all was right with his friend. "Don't worry, this is not normal for her, but it is normal given the circumstances" Solomon explained as they left.

Almost as soon as they left Shin came down from a tapestry he had just swung in on, "Where's this lead?" he thought to himself as walked through the doors and hopped up to a chandelier. Instantly he saw two young maids talking until an older one appeared, "What is going on with the princess?" she asked.

The red-headed maid spoke up, "it appears that her friend Sir Link has returned and she wants to look beautiful for him" she said.

The brunette then spoke, "I bet his a hunk now!" she explained as the duo embarrassingly imagined Link's look.

The elder just ordered them to go and fetch other things for the princess instead of standing around, but she couldn't help but utter, "To be young" before she left.

Shin hung there watching the events unfold, "Boring!" he said without anyone seeing him and leaving. He liked the castle but it was different to what he was used to. "Tower structures, nothing like the Imperial Palace, different but similar all at the same time" he announced. "Wonder if he'll get dinner soon" he thought to himself as he passed the grand library, wasn't a place for him.

Inside Sieg was looking at books for only a second and throwing them aside using mana to have them float back to their spots. "Hylians and their legends, makes me glad I couldn't read their texts a week ago" he said annoyed that his Rune Eye of Valor had made it so he was now fluent in Hylian.

Over at Faust's office, things weren't much brighter, the Lord General was pretty angry that Kyle slightly took advantage of Link and made it so he has Link's direct superior. But he was willing to overlook this since Kyle was a good colonel and he wouldn't get in Link's way…he'd only feed off Link's spectacular glory. "This is why who are stationed in the East colonel" he said as he placed his official seal on the papers. He wanted to chastise him more but a soldier came in and whispered something in the Lord General's ear. "We'll discuss the matter further, to the dining hall, you're dismissed" he ordered.

All came into the dining hall as another soldier in similar attire to Kyle came in signifying him as a colonel. He was middle aged, had short brown hair, a mustache, and he was easily over six foot tall. He halted and gave a salute, "Colonel Hans of the West reporting sir and your majesty!" he announced. He then was given the sign to be at ease. He then turned to a seat when he noticed Kyle across from him. "Now this is sight, Kyle actually attends a meeting. Are the other two here as well?" he asked as Kyle ignored him.

Solomon stepped forward, "We received letters from them, Colonel Elle from the North states "I'm too busy", and Colonel Samson of the South says "A man doesn't leave his post…for I am manly" so we won't be seeing them" he announced as a maid came in saying Princess Zelda was coming. "Oh this ought to be good" he said never removing his deadpan face.

Princess Zelda entered the room, the young blonde woman stepped forward to the table. She was truly beautiful, having a figure all women desired to have and all men desired in their woman. She wore a pink and white dress that was slightly loose over her full figure with white silk long gloves. Her waist length hair was adorned with a silver tiara and what was most beautiful was the jeweled necklace around her neck that simply complemented her blue eyes and the gold linings on her dress. She gave the most beautiful smile she could as she gave a slight bow to her guests and returned friend. Link was slightly awestruck by her appearance. "Pleasure to meet you all, new and old friends" she said

"That's your friend? Boy, I'd feel bad if I died before seeing this" Shin said aloud proving subtlety was neither his name nor his strong point. With this announcement Zelda and Link's faces went slightly red. He then got up and did his bow, "Shin of Xang" he addressed himself to her. Sieg gave a nonchalant greeting alongside him; he didn't want to be bothered with a "spoiled rotten princess" in his opinion.

She took her seat at the right of her father who was at the head of the table, "Your mother's necklace, you only wear that on special occasions" he said to his daughter as she said that was not the case. "No, I'm certain you only where that when…" he began until a large "thud" was heard beneath the table that went unnoticed to everyone else. Obviously, she kicked him, "My mistake" he ended.

Faust, who was on King Daphnes' left side, leaned over to him "You knew this was going to happen when he came back" he whispered.

King Daphnes looked at him with slight pain in his eyes, "I don't mind her having feelings for him, I mind that she kicks me to shut me up on these moments" he whispered back showing that he didn't mind his daughter's affections for the hero of Hyrule.

"Can we start this meeting and get this over with?" Sieg said aloud. With this, Link explained what the Gods warned them earlier. Hans thought they were crazy but still everyone knew this wasn't a good sign.

Faust stood up, "This isn't good, but it seems that this dark force has yet to strike us" he explained. He pointed to a large map, "Hyrule is blessed with only a small handful of enemies at the moment" he continued. "Abigail the Witch who has been causing mischief near the Lost Woods, a few dodongo near Mt Death are acting up, the Zora are complaining about some "Naga" around Zora's Domain coming from the Hylian Ocean from the North East, and last but not least, Viktor who's more of a nuisance" he ended.

Everyone noticed at the mere mention of "Viktor" sent Link and Princess Zelda into each other's arms shivering. "I thought your dad had him executed" Link said with horror in his eyes.

"The benefits of Viktor outweigh his liabilities I assure you. That and he's not allowed within 100 feet of any living thing" Kyle explained. Link and Zelda still shivered though indicating to everyone that they knew about this Viktor, or at least viewed his work first hand.

"I don't care; Viktor is a menace for disrespect for life! He should be locked up forever for what he tried to do to me and Princess Zelda!" Link yelled as Zelda's head nodded in agreement.

Shin raised his hand, "What'd Viktor do to you guys, show you a fetus or something?" he asked. However he got no response as the two were too afraid to speak of it.

Faust continued, "Lately Ganondorf's forces have began to increase their hostilities against us lately" he announced. "But nothing too…" he began but was cut off when an image of Ganondorf himself appeared in the conference room! A soldier cam in screaming that Ganondorf's image was in the skies all over Hyrule for this announcement.

"Citizens of Hyrule I am Ganondorf and future ruler of…" he began triumphantly and paused looking confusingly at something. "That orb isn't glowing! Here I am doing this and no one is seeing this! Get Agahnim in here now!" Ganondorf angrily called out.

Gorm then appeared as well, "No it's working, we saw outside. Besides, you feed Agahnim to the sharks months ago when he couldn't cure that cold remember?" he explained.

Ganondorf's image thought for a second, "Oh yeah, oh well" he said. "I am here to declare that my revenge on the punk Link is at hand, I will do something so horrible, so evil…I won't divulge to keep you all in suspense!" he announced to all of Hyrule and then looked confused again. "Okay, NOW the crystal ball is glowing, does that mean it stopped?" he asked. When he heard it hadn't stopped, he shot the orb with dark mana ending his speech.

Link and everyone were in awe, "I knew he would try something!" Link yelled in anger.

Zelda calmed him, "Still whatever he's planning we must be prepared, no doubt he has crafted a grand plan in preparation for his revenge" she warned.

At Ganondorf's fortress, he sat at the far end of a table with his cadre of cohorts looking frustrated, "Okay, we need a plan NOW!" he yelled to all of their confusion.

"Wait, you actually haven't chosen a plan yet?" Gorm asked.

Ganondorf slightly pouted, "No, I just wanted to threaten the brat and let him know I was coming for revenge, and I kind of shot my mouth off" he admitted. "So, we have to choose what plan from all the plans I've made over the years to enact" he announced.

Garin rose his hand, "I like the one where I slit their throats in their sleep" he suggested. But Ganondorf immediately declined the "smart" idea since he wanted Link to see him coming.

Bob the rose his hand, "I don't see why were even trying to think, I mean, they all involve using the power of the Forest, Fire, and Water temples to power some sort of evil plot" he said. Everyone looked at him, but in the end, he was right.

Ganondorf thought for a second, "…Oh hell, let's just do what we do best and do that" he decided. He then had an epiphany, "What, there's more people who are dying for a chance to destroy Hyrule as well, we might as well use that to our advantage" he deduced. "Call that witch here and get a way to control those dodongo and naga!" he announced. "We'll use them to get me into that pyramid!" he declared to the applause of all the soldiers in attendance. "Just remember, no one attacks, until I say the time is right!" he reminded them not wanting to jump the gun.

Back at Hyrule Castle, everyone was preparing for Ganondorf's inevitable strike. Colonel Hans decided to at the castle for awhile not wanting to go back to the West and deal with the Gerudo until he had to.

Zelda pulled Link aside and properly welcomed him back, "It is good to see you again my old friend" she said. Link and Zelda were happy to see each other, they hadn't seen each other in ten years and they both said they needed to catch up. She turned away and gave a secret smile, "I will meet you by courtyard where we first met so you can once again be my partner in crime" she giggled and she left the room.

There was a pause from Link, "Still loves sneaking out doesn't she?" he asked as he turned to see Shin and Sieg staring at him.

Shin looked at him, it was clear Link wanted to be alone but Link knew they were going to follow him but not be with him…well, Shin would follow and Sieg would be dragged. "Just remember, you touch her, you go to the special Hell. The Hell reserved for child molesters, rapists, and people who talk during the plays" Shin said as he left with Sieg. Apparently, Sieg decided to just torture Link for laughs. Link just sighed at the actions of his new friends as he left to meet Zelda in here assigned location.

Outside Cain was seen looking through his telescope at all in attendance, "Target confirmed" is all he ominously said as he disappeared in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Making Love and Murder

Link waited for Zelda in the courtyard where they first met ten long years ago. This was not the first time he helped her sneak out, but he jokingly feared he might be rusty. He remembered that day all those years ago, he had been instructed by the Great Deku Tree to give the princess the Kokiri Emerald which now lies in the royal vault. When he met her she had said she saw his arrival in a dream and the two hatched a plan. Apparently, she had the Wisdom to see that Ganondorf, leader of the Gerudo at the time, was not planning for peace and the two foiled his plot to use the three spiritual stones to open a doorway to the Sacred Realm. Still the thing he remembered most was here beautiful smile when he met her.

"Here I am" came a women's voice from behind him, it was Zelda's. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue dress; it was formfitting but conservative and modest as was her style. "Let's go my escort" she said happily taking Link's hand and leading him into town. Link showed her some secret ways out of the castle he discovered when he met her. "How can I trust a man who probably knows how to sneak into my chambers unnoticed?" she jokingly questioned.

"Easy, you showed me that spot" he retorted to her delight.

Back inside the castle, Faust was discussing the possibility of an invasion from Ganondorf. "Any idea where he'll strike at least" Faust asked openly hoping for some ideas. Kyle had suggested that Ganondorf will just do as he does best and use a temple of Forest, Fire, and Water to power some doomsday magic. "That's highly unlikely for him to be that dumb" Faust retorted.

Colonel Hans looked around, "Anyone see the princess, she probably knows what he'll do this time. After all, she figured him out last time." he suggested

King Daphnes at the head of the table just nonchalantly said, "Oh she snuck out again, she's doing that more and more lately". Faust asked him how he knew aside from just knowing his daughter. "I bribed the Xangese guy, uh, Shin with cake" he stated.

Kyle couldn't help but chuckle, "I never met a father who was okay with his daughter being alone with a suitor she had "impure" thoughts about" he teased. It was a little out of line but King Daphnes wasn't cruel.

"Watch your mouth Flame Sword!" Hans yelled.

Daphnes rose his hand to calm Hans, "Oh don't worry, I have faith in both my daughter and Link. She wouldn't have those feelings for him he I couldn't trust him with her" he revealed. "But still, Impa!" he said as he clapped his hands.

Suddenly, a woman appeared before King Daphnes with incredible speed. She had some form of formfitting robes and a few daggers, she also had red eyes. "Impa, do me a favor and tail my daughter and Link, don't disturb their reunion but…" he ended implying what he wanted Impa to make sure of.

With that, she gave a nod, "As you wish…also, did I hear correctly that there is a Xangese person here?" she asked and got her response. She was asked if that was a problem. "No, just something I remember from my people's history, nothing threatening" she answered as she disappeared in a puff of smoke indicating her people have connections to the Xangese. Kyle left right after she did.

Faust then turned to Hans, "So, what is wrong with you?" he ordered. He and Daphnes could tell something was bothering him.

He looked for a second until he has given permission to speak freely. "How come Kyle is made Link's superior? I am far superior for this task!" he declared. Faust could guess that he just wanted to get a chance to transfer out of the West and get away from the Gerudo. "You don't know what it's like! Having to listen to them berate you because of your gender constantly and after they're done they bug me for two or more soldiers to "borrow" so they can use them to knock a few of them up. To breed children that they'll never see, children that'll be raised to hate them simply for their gender. These women claim we're are sexist but they are HUGE sexists! I CAN'T TAKE THEM ANYMORE AND NIETHER CAN MY SOLDIERS, MEN OR WOMEN!" he yelled out so the whole castle could hear him.

Faust and King Daphnes just stared at him, "Happy you got that off your chest?" Faust asked. With this, Hans stated he was going for a walk. "Still, I wouldn't wish keeping peace with the Gerudo on my worst enemy" Faust told Daphnes as they both agreed that they were a troublesome race to keep in line.

In the town, Zelda and Link enjoyed the nightlife, it was late the clock tower showed it was almost 10 o' clock. Zelda wanted to stop into the Epona Inn where her friends Malon and Anju worked for a snack…and to rub it in Malon's face that Link was with her. They had a friendly rivalry over him and they both knew that all was fair in that fight. "Anju makes such delicious mini-cakes" she said as she led Link in.

The Inn was mainly empty, and Link could see two characters at the far end of the restaurant getting into an argument with the management. "This ain't money I told you both!" he yelled pointing to the coins in his hand. It didn't take Link and Zelda long to see that it was Shin and Sieg!

"What do you mean, that's 250 dao! You said it was 25 for the meal and that's best I could come up with because you guys price things for small!" Shin argued pointed to the shiny coins that had shapes like a square in hollowed into it.

Sieg got up, "Shin that's YOUR country's currency, here it's worthless! Why do you think I didn't give him any copper coins, their worthless here! I thought you said you had money!" he complained and explained. Zelda and Link took pity on them and gave Malon a purple rupee which was double the price. As the two ate, Sieg laughed happily as Shin had trouble learning to use utensils. He was sloppily eating his Sheppard's Pie, "This was worth it" Sieg said to himself as Shin struggled.

As Link went to help Shin, Zelda had a moment with her three friends. Anju could only giggle as Zelda and Malon playfully bickered with each other. At the moment, Zelda "wasn't" royalty so they could speak their minds to each other and their silly bickering was cute to her, that's why despite how handsome Link was, she was happy she had a boyfriend of her own. "You know, usually men fall the women with the superior chest, and Zelda beats us by half a size" Anju teased to throw gasoline of the raging inferno.

"ONE LOUSY HALF A SIZE!" Malon defended as Anju giggled. "Besides, don't you have some nobleman to marry and leave the "commoner from the woods" to a beautiful farm girl like me?" she teased to Zelda. Link heard their laughter as they drank from a wine bottle that Zelda gave to Malon and to make them feel better that they couldn't "Stack Up" to her. He knew the rest of the night would be "eventful" since he was warned that Zelda never drinks so her tolerance would be minimal to none. But still, at least she was having fun like a normal girl.

Elsewhere, Colonel Hans walked the empty streets of Castle Town's southern edge, this was a dead street during the night, but he enjoyed being alone. "That flaming brat, taking Link as his subordinate and taking MY glory" he grumbled. "Now how am I going to get away from those annoying Gerudo?" he yelled to himself. He never noticed the young man before him until he was twenty feet from him. "Hm? You in the black tunic identify yourself!" he announced.

The young man stepped toward him where the light of the street torch showed his face, it was Cain. "Colonel Hans the Stern One, Head Hylian soldier of the West" he announced until Hans gave his confirmation that he was the man he was accused of being. Cain then pulled out his sword and shield which was decorated with a skull like the buckle of his belt. "I am here to put you to rest" he declared.

Zelda and Link had left the Epona Inn and went to a large fountain in the center of the town. A little tipsy, Zelda said she loved the fountain that was made in honor of her mother's passing. No one was there and she threw a rupee making a wish into the fountain. "Very unlike a princess, right now aren't we?" Link joked as she continued to lean on him.

She just giggled and look Link in the eyes, "What to know what my wish was?" she asked as she leaned closer and closer to him. Whatever was influencing her at the moment was not the small amount of wine she had with her friends. It was something more, the timing, the beauty of a full moon in a clear sky in the lighting they had. It was truly a magical moment.

"Oh, I'm going to the Special Hell" Link said to himself.

Back at Cain and Hans, Hans just laughed at Cain, "Put me to rest you say? You must be joking!" he bellowed. "Still, it's been awhile since I had a good fight" he said pulling out a mace off his back. "I am called the Stern One for a reason" he began. He then launched the spiked ball at Cain causing a dust cloud from the collision, "It's because I just stand to attention and you die before I have to move" he said believing the man dead.

"Interesting" came a voice from the cloud which surprising Hans. As the dust settled, it was revealed that Cain had stepped to the side and dodged the ball! "My guess is they were mediocre enemies" he said as he charged forcing Hans to set to the side. "Guess I'm an exception?" he sarcastically asked as the two dueled.

"Don't get cocky brat!" yelled Hans as he pulled out a bottle of blood and poured it all over the mace. Suddenly, the spikes grew! "My mace absorbs the iron in blood, the more damage it causes, the more powerful it'll become!" he yelled throwing it at Cain.

Instantly, Cain dodged the strike but heard a bounce. He turned just in time to see it coming right back at him! With only a second he ducked and began to understand. The chain in the mace also grew with the iron from blood. Thus the mace would keep bouncing until it got its target. "Nice weapon, this Bloody Mace is rather interesting" he praised.

But the game was now Cain's; he quickly summoned a scythe out of nowhere and shoved it into the ground. "You can requip like Link?" Hans yelled as Cain summoned a bow and shot two arrows into Hans's shoulders. He then noticed that as he ached in pain Cain darted right for him! "Don't underestimate a colonel of Hyrule brat!" he said as he pulled back on his mace. However, he soon noticed why Cain just left his scythe; it was lodged into a link of the Bloody Mace thus making it unable to return!

Cain instantly summoned a Goblin Scimitar and stabbed Hans in the heart with it instead of his own blade. He then grabbed the blade and forced it down into the center of Hans's frame, turned it sideways, and forced it through Hans's body into the streetlamp. Hans's was dead before he knew what hit him. Cain then proceeded to unsummon his scythe and take the Bloody Mace as his own. "Target, silenced" is all he said as he disappeared into the shadows pulling out a man and placing him at the scene. The man was horrified; he wasn't thinking straight, fear was controlling his mind.

It didn't take long from some people to hear the commotion. A handful of soldiers came looking and found the body Colonel Hans. They instantly sent word back to the castle to Faust and the King. They didn't know what to do, but they couldn't let people know about this.

Back at Zelda and Link, the two were leaning ever so closer until their lips almost met. Suddenly, Impa appeared before them kneeling. "Princess…did I interrupt something?" she asked.

When she lifted her head Zelda and Link were three feet apart indicating that what was about to happen didn't happen. Zelda face showed annoyance to having what she wanted taken from her. "No, did daddy send you to get me?" she asked.

Impa shook her head, "No, but you and Link must return to the castle immediately" he began and paused when they asked why. "Colonel Hans has just been assassinated" she declared to their horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Times

At the body of Colonel Hans, Kyle and a few other soldiers investigated. They were looking for clues as to who had the power to kill a colonel and get away. Kyle had a soldier interrogate the witness but all the got were ramblings about goblins. "Looks like Ganondorf has made good on his threat" Kyle deduced.

Suddenly a carriage appeared with royal guards. From out of the carriage came King Daphnes and Lord General Faust. All of the soldiers saluted upon their arrival. Both looked at the cloak covering Hans's body, he moved it to see his face and bowed their heads in respect. "Colonel Kyle, I want you to find who did this" King Daphnes ordered. Kyle then announced that the witness claimed goblins attacked him and the investigation revealed a Goblin scimitar indicating that despite his horrifying screams, he was telling the truth.

"He's not telling the truth" came a voice. Instantly Shin and Sieg dropped down from the buildings surrounding the crime scene. Kyle questioned as to what he meant but Shin pointed to his eyes. "Never doubt Xangese eyes. You Hylians have pointed ears to hear the messages of the Gods, but we have these dragon eyes so we can see the truth" he explained. "Things like illusions and lies don't work on us, and he's not telling the truth" he stated.

Daphnes looked at them, "You mean he's covering for someone?" he asked.

Sieg stepped forward, "No" he answered as he placed his hand on top of the witness's head. "Absuchen" he said using magic to scan the man's mind. "He is overwhelmed with fear, his mind is just making anything up to explain it" he explained while soldiers took notes. "It's also strange as to what could do this, and I'm sensing bursts of mana like I did a moment ago. It seems that whoever did this used magic that only activated for a moment, like requip magic" he explained.

This garnered the attention of all the investigators, "That's the same magic Link uses, you're not saying he did this, there's no way!" yelled one soldier with the agreement of many others.

Kyle turned to them, "No, despite our own belief that Link would never do this, we already have evidence and can have witnesses collected to insure his involvement in this was nonexistent" he announced.

Faust was pleased with this, not only did Kyle trust his gut and instinct but he could collect evidence to back up those who didn't believe him. He turned King Daphnes and both began walking back to the carriage. Inside, he turned to Daphnes, "I want you to call King of the Gorons and ask him to send his best engineers" he requested to Daphnes' surprise. Faust then took off his left glove and looked at his mechanical arm and leg, "When this guy strikes again, Ganondorf or not, I want to be ready" he declared with fire in his eyes.

The next morning a funeral was held for Colonel Hans, all were in attendance. Nobles from the different races that made up the Hylian Alliance paid respect for the murdered Colonel, except for the Gerudo who were noticeably absent causing suspicion. However, most knew they were very secretive and didn't like being bothered or to bother others. Afterward another meeting was held.

Zelda stood up at the table, "The current leader of the Gerudo, Aveil, sent us a message early this morning" he announced. "She states that Ganondorf and his men have entered a pyramid deep in the desert that contains dark power" she explained. "When her warriors tried to enter the pyramid, they were cut off by a powerful field of energy. Further reports discovered three orbs on the Pyramid's exterior that are apparently linked to the Forest, Fire and, Water temples around Hyrule" Zelda ended.

Kyle tried to hold back his chuckle when he heard that Ganondorf was using the temples like he thought. "So, apparently, he has infiltrated the temples to use their energies in order to create a forcefield around the pyramid so he can work undisturbed" Kyle deduced. Everyone agreed with this and began to deduce how to deal with said problem.

Zelda stood up, "I can seal the negative energies within the temples, provided someone can get me to the temples' alters" she explained.

At the Pyramid deep within the Lost Desert, Ganondorf stood among some Miniblin slaves working, "Dig damn you dig! I swear we shall obtain the hidden power within and glory for us, the being cast out of Hyrule's grace!" he yelled as he tried to boost their moral. Gorm stood beside him watching over the excavation.

Suddenly, Garin appeared before Gorm and whispered something in his ear, "What? Lord Ganondorf, it appears a Hylian colonel has been murdered and we're the prime suspects!" he stated. He was confused; he did not know that Garin, their best assassin, wasn't chosen for such a job or if they were supposed to do that to begin with.

Ganondorf turned his head and instead of a cocky look, or a menacing glare, there was confusion on his face. "Sounds troubling" came a voice from near them. They all turned to see Cain walking toward them. "Appears they wish to blame you to start something, what shall you do?" he asked.

No one was really glad to see him, but not mad either. "My warriors do not require more of your instructions Cain, though your training was much appreciated" Ganondorf diverted from the previous question. "How did you get passed my barrier?" he asked. Cain explained he just twisted a guard's arm until he agreed to let him through. "Still, this news is troubling, but not our concern. Garin, I want you to investigate this, do not kill anyone of importance" he ordered as Garin gave a bow and prepared to move out. "And Garin, find out who these new brats that are aiding our brats" he explained.

Back at Hyrule, the plan was formulated. Zelda was to get inside the temples and calm the raging energies within, and Link was to clear the way for her Kyle had to stay behind in case the assassin came for him as well. It didn't take Shin long to volunteer to aid them, but they were still goading Sieg. "This isn't my problem, and last thing I want to do is clear the path for some spoiled-rotten princess" he explained. Problem was, he didn't know Zelda and as such he didn't know she wasn't spoiled rotten…but still either way he didn't want to "Demean" himself by working with others who weren't Magi. Hell, he'd complain if they were all Magi anyway.

Zelda seemed appalled at the idea of her being a "spoiled-rotten" princess. "I have you know, many consider me one of the most selfless people in the world! I have organized many programs to help the poor find jobs and attribute them as upstanding citizens, installed some harsher punishments for serious offenders of the law so they will not harm the people ever again…" she stated as she went down the list of good things she has done in her life.

Sieg wasn't paying attention though, in fact, Link and Shin saw him preparing his ventriloquism spell on Zelda, "And I can crack walnuts with my cleavage" he said…but it came out of his mouth not hers to everyone's surprise. He looked at his hand in sheer shock it didn't work.

"…and I noticed you reading everyone's minds yesterday so I put up a No-Magic zone in here so you can make yourself look like an idiot" she ended with the biggest smirk on her face ever. Everyone seemed pleased that she took Sieg down a few notches.

He stared at her for a few seconds and chuckled, "Well, if you're the one telling me what to do while I'm here, I guess it won't be too unbearable" he decided indicated he would aid Link and Shin. Shin tried to ask if he was telling the truth but Zelda changed the subject.

"Now that we got that settled, I want to announce that I found a suitable replacement for the position of colonel for the west…but none of you, including myself, will like it" Faust said as he called for the man to come in. He had the look of sheer disappointment on his face as he called him in.

As soon as he stepped in, everyone was in a state of shock and fear Shin and Sieg weren't for they did not know him. The man appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties, he had gray hair, a pair of glasses, a long lab coat, pale skin, and most amazingly, stitch mark across his face, wrists and Gods knew where else. "Hello one and all" he said in a monotone voice and face.

Zelda and Link were huddled together in the furthest position from him. Link had his Hero's Blade pointed in the man direction but it was clear he was shaking too much to properly use it. "You stay away from us, we're not afraid of you anymore" Link lied with Zelda's agreement.

The man looked at them as the sun shined on his glasses, "Oh, then you won't mind me admitting that before the knights pulled you two away from me; I replaced your big toes with each other's so you would always have a piece of the other with you forever" he stated. Without a second the two pulled their shows off to see if he was telling the truth in a petrified manner. "Gotcha" he admitted.

"How dare you Viktor!" said a knight as he prepared to hit the man.

However, Viktor just raised his hand and touched him. It appeared that lightning was infused to his hand and the knight was paralyzed. "Lighten up" he said never removing the monotone voice. Instantly, Sieg noticed he didn't use a wand or spell book to do said magic and questioned him about whether he was a Magi or someone blessed like Zelda. "Oh no, I fought and killed a renegade Magi and replaced his hands with mine" he explained causing Sieg and Shin to fear him as well.

Faust just sighed in agony as all looked at him like he was crazy, "look, I KNOW what you are all thing, but no one can deny that Viktor has the abilities to take up the mantle. Besides, all the soldiers in the Western Branch are being transfer now to protect them from him" he stated.

This really didn't put anyone at ease, "Who will his soldiers be?" Kyle asked.

Viktor and smiled and clapped his hands as two armored being entered the room…with no one inside them. "My very own Iron Knuckles will be…professional scruples prevent me to say how I made them" Viktor said happily. He had no morals it seemed.

Link suddenly shot up, still shielding Zelda from the mad scientist before them, "And so, you got to go now don't you, now scram and…protect the western providences from Ganondorf. That pyramid is only in the west so watch out. GO!" Link yelled as Viktor admitted he wanted to experiment with Link and Zelda before he left.

Later, after Link made sure Viktor was far enough away, Link, Shin, and Sieg prepared to move out to the temples. Zelda approached him as he mounted Epona. "Be safe, the Forest Temple is closer so go there first" she explained. "As soon as you're at the altar, use this charm to summon me there, father wants me to stay within the castle until we know for sure that assassin is gone and Viktor is hold up in his new lab, as far away from us as possible" she further explained to Link. "You'll be alright right?" she asked.

Link looked at his comrades, Shin was literally standing on Epona's backside behind him and Sieg lazily pulled him off and onto a magic seal that floated off the ground. Jokingly, he made a "Tiny bit" movement with his hands as they moved out to ease her mind.

Zelda stood there as she waved luck to them, Impa approached her, "Don't worry my lady, he will be fine, those others as well, they aren't chosen champions of the Gods for nothing" she reminded her.

Above them on the castle wall, Garin hid in the noon shadows, he pulled out a knife as he looked at Zelda but he struggled to put it back, "Not supposed to do that" he kept repeating to himself to convince his body. He sighed as she was let inside and looked to the direction of the three heroes. He pulled out a communication orb and Ganondorf's face appeared on it, "There on the move" he reported.


	8. Chapter 8

The Lost Woods

All that could be seen was forest, lots and lots of dark forest. "We're going the wrong way" came a voice that belonged to Sieg.

"How do you know you've never been here before!" came another voice belonging to Shin. Sieg's unseen voice retorted that Shin had never been in the woods either. "Well, at least I'M not telling people we're going the wrong way!" Shin argued.

Instantly Link's Hero's Sword cut through some trees revealing the Hero Trio. "Now you know why they call it "The Lost Woods" here" he explained as the two bickered all the while. Shin wanted to have faith in their guide but Sieg was getting impatient.

Suddenly, the orb given to them glowed and Zelda's face appeared communicating with them. "Hello princess, would you like a progress report?" Link asked with her approval.

"Here's a progress report, we haven't made any!" Sieg said as he was preparing to burn the entire forest down.

It had been hours since they ran into the Kokiri of Kokiri Village and their warning defiantly had reared its head. Saria, the Kokiri leader, had warned them that Abigail the witch was placed in charge of guarding the Forest Temple by Ganondorf. It was unknown why they were working together but Ganondorf must have promised her something special that he had no intention of giving, or he simply threatened her into subordination. Either way, she was using her spells to make the forest grow out of control and hinder the heroes' path.

"I wouldn't try to burn this place down if I were you" Link warned the sorcerer. "A lot of angry monsters will come after us for destroying their home, me included. I was raised in the Kokiri Village after all" Link further implied.

This made Sieg stop his fire spell, but the look of anger was still there. They noticed Shin had climbed his way up a couple trees and couldn't tell where to go. "Just for the record, I wanted to burn us a path" Sieg reminded.

Suddenly, they came upon a large swamp, a large swamp with a large monster inside of it. "Of course" Link said as he readied his weapon. However, Shin jumped down before them. He pulled out his food and dumped it in front of him as the monster approached. Link and Sieg were certainly confused

Shin simply stood there and raised his hands in a humble manner, "Oh great creature of the swamp, we seek the path to the Forest Temple, please take these as our offerings of payment" Shin announced to the creature as its long tongue took the food to the others' surprise. Shin raised his head, "Do the offerings please you?" he asked as the beast turned hit a tree with its arm knocking it over revealed a path. "A thousand gazunetites, O' misshapen one" Shin happily said as he ran over to the path.

Link and Sieg simply stared in awe, "He can talk to animals?" Sieg asked Link.

Link couldn't come to a conclusion, "Maybe?" he answered as they followed the path. On the way, Zelda gave the Hero trio a warning that they confirmed Abigail the Witch's involvement was indeed true. "Why would she work with Ganondorf princess?" Link asked as they continued down the trail their "guide" had pointed out to them.

Back at Hyrule Castle, Zelda sat at a desk looking into the crystal ball where Link's face was. "Witchcraft was made illegal by my mother" she explained. "As such many witches were not happy with this and sought revenge. Abigail's mother is the witch that gained credit for…" she ended as she had trouble finishing the sentence. "…killing my mother" she finally got out. Link tried to apologize but Zelda calmed him until the crystal ball's image went static. "She must be blocking me out" she said in irritation.

Outside her door, she saw her two maids squealing happily. This meant either Link, which was not possible, or Solomon had entered the entrance point of her chambers. She sighed at how giddy they were at times. She looked out of her office to see him enter her chambers with what appeared to be her lunch. Zelda once again noticed he still had that emotionless face on. "I'm here" he said as the head maid came in.

"Thank you Solomon" she said. "I'm sorry to bother you with this" she began as she peered toward the direction of the two giggling young maids. "SOME people assured me they were too busy" she continued berating her juniors until she realized Cain wasn't listening and already moved toward Zelda's office.

Cain entered her office and rolled in her lunch and placed it on a side table for her. He gave a bow and started to leave. "Hey Solomon, if you don't mind my asking, why are you always so serious?" Zelda curiously asked.

With that, Solomon stopped dead in his tracks with his back towards the princess. He was silent, almost as if he was thinking about it. "Why so serious, why are you always so happy and cheerful?" he retorted as he left. Zelda was just in awe at his "answer". It certainly put things in perspective. She couldn't help but take one last look at the serious young butler that her maids adored.

Back with the heroes, they continued down the path, Link became worried at the prospect of fighting a witch. True he was a grand hero and such, but he wasn't very good at fighting magic users. He himself used magic but a small amount to just summon weapons and use magical weapons. He looked at Sieg who still seemed less than interested at helping them and then at Shin who looked like he'd freak out at the sight of a witch. It would seem Sieg would have to be their ace in the hole. "Hey Sieg, know anything about witches?" he asked. "I fought Ganondorf's adoptive mothers once and they were witches" he explained.

Sieg stopped and pondered for a second, "Well, I guess we'll see some old haggard piece of meat that looks like she's been ravaged by the devils or something. Witches usually rely on black arts" he explained. "Or, she could be a natural magic user using mana from her environment, meaning she'd be some old hick…but then again I am a teensy bit racist so I'm just looking at strong negative stereotypes right now so it's probably best to disregard everything I just said" he ended revealing another side of himself.

Suddenly, Shin began jumping up and down in excitement, "I think I see a clearing, we must be there!" he said.

However, their excitement was cut short as something flew right pass them at incredible speed. It zipped past them and stopped ahead of them. It was someone on a flying broom! The lady's face was covered with a witch's hat though. "This thing always comes down when I go too fast!" she yelled as she struggled to pull the hat up and reveal herself. To everyone's surprise, she was a beautiful, young lady! She had green eyes, fair skin, scarlet red hair, and appeared to be only a year younger than them like Zelda! She wore a white blouse, long black dress, stereotypical witch hat and a black shawl with star decorated on it. She wasn't exactly as beautiful as Princess Zelda, but she was closer than most other women.

The three heroes couldn't help but stare at her, not just because she was a very beautiful woman, but this was kinda not what they were expecting. "Are you Abigail the witch?" Shin blurted out.

"What tipped you off, was it the hat, the wand, or the fact I ride on a flying broom" the young witch retorted sarcastically as she fixed her hat back on her head.

Shin then shook his head as if he was disagreeing with her, "I'm sorry, but you cannot be a witch" he announced to Abigail's confusion. "I was told you were going to be old, ugly, and prostituted yourself out to devils" he explained. "You look like the exact opposite of all that" he sarcastically retorted back to her sarcastic remark earlier. Much to everyone's surprise, they were agreeing with him.

Abigail looked very irritated with the last statements, she couldn't tell whether she should be mad, or happy with the fact that she was called beautiful by three handsome young men. "Ugly witches, talk about profiling" she said under her breath. "Alright, unless you three are here to be gentleman callers for me, I will have to ask you to leave here or else" she announced. "Ganondorf doesn't want anyone coming here and I'm getting paid nicely to keep you people away from this place" she ended as she pointed her wand at the three hoping they were there to compete for her.

Link stepped forward, "We are here under orders from Princess Zelda of Hyrule to enter the Forest Temple and break Ganondorf's hold on this sacred place" Link declared. "Step aside and we will not hurt you" he ended.

Abigail gave a disappointing sigh, "Her huh? Talk about a mood killer" she said under her breath as she floated in place. "Well, now that I know you guys are with her, well then I'm going to feel good jinxing you guys into frogs or something. I hate her and her dead mom" she said as she raised her wand in the air. "Trees that stand tall, do as I say, destroy them all, and destroy as you may!" she recited as the trees began to come to life around her and move toward Link and the other heroes.

Without missing a beat, Link pulled out his bow and prepared a fire arrow, Sieg conjured a large amount of fire in his hand, and Shin pulled two long pieces of paper that had the Xangese words for "fire" written on them. Abigail just stared at them, "What are you going to do with those?" she asked. As soon as she asked, an eruption of fire covered the area! Abigail flew out on her broom comically charred and blinking. "Must rethink approach" she said to herself as she used magic to fix her clothes and hair.

Inside the pillar of fire, Sieg moved his hands and forced them forward, towards the temple. The fire followed and burn the Hero Trio a clean path to the temple must to Abigail's amazement. "Let's go, let's forest is creeping me out, I think I hear banjos" Sieg said as he led the way.

Abigail quickly fled inside of the temple as she used magic to seal the temple's door shut. As the three approached the door and found it locked, Shin ran up the wall and went in through a window. He looked at the branches that entangled the door and jumped toward door. "Xangese Style: Twirling Strike!" he yelled as he vertically sliced through the branches allowing the rest to enter.

Abigail saw these and was once again amazed, "Must REALLY rethink approach" she said as she zoomed further into the temple.

The three reunited, Shin couldn't help but make a remark, "Hi, we're from the home inspection office and you maim have numerous little violations that need addressing immediately!"


	9. Chapter 9

Mana Battle

The Hero Trio entered the Forest Temple, and some were not impressed. "Boy, they sure need to pull the weeds in this place…and mow the carpet" Shin remarked at the over growth of trees and foliage everywhere. However, there was something interesting about it, it looked more like a manor or mansion than a temple dedicated to worshipping the forest spirits.

Sieg looked around, "Okay, I vote we do what we did out there and introduce something out of the "Apocalypse Now" book and burn this place to the ground" he said nonchalantly. Link and Shin looked at him with annoyance and disappointment; he knew what they were going to say. "I'm just saying we could, it is an option" he defended.

Elsewhere, Abigail looked through her crystal ball at the three. "Man, it's really not every day I get to see three cuties and they have to be here to get me…and not in the nice way" she sighed. "Oh well, maybe a potion or two can change their minds" she thought as she looked to her shelf of potions. "It'll take them awhile to clear the dungeons I prepared so…" she began until she heard something from the crystal ball. As she turned, she freaked.

"I can't believe you can pick locks Shin, that certainly makes things easier for us" Sieg said when he realized he wouldn't be in this temple very long with this newly revealed ability. It was taking some time, but Link sped things up by kicking down the door.

Abigail seeing all this could only think one thing, "Must rethink approach big time".

While looking through the temple Link tried to explain what needed to be done, "Okay, first we need to get to the temple's core altar, call the princess, and defend her". Simple enough. "I've got to admit though, thanks to your help Shin, we can get through this easily, normally it would take me hours of puzzle solving, fighting, and weapon finding but…oooo look at this" Link said as a room housed an interesting whip-like weapon that Link claimed for his own.

Sieg was busier looking at the temple's library and he came to interesting conclusions. "I'm sure you all noticed it as well" he asked aloud as Link tested his new weapon and Shin prepared to pick the lock of the door leading to the altar. They all looked at him, "This is not just a temple, it's a home" he said. He looked at a door and blasted it down; inside were children's toys and what seemed to be a room for a growing child.

Shin and Link were even more stunned, true this looked like a house but was there a child here? "Looks like it wasn't been used in a long time, guess the kid grew up" Shin deduced as he nearly picked the lock.

Link agreed as Sieg just angrily stared, "Yes, grew up into the witch that's annoying us" he explained but there was something else, something that was really bothering him. "I feel very dark mana, it's faint meaning the source of it hasn't been here in for a long time. But still, feels…nostalgic" he said as he appeared very angry.

As he finished, five Deku warriors entered the room. Shin instantly threw a knife behind him without looking and hit one of them in the head. "Even though I can still fight, do me a favor and allow me to continue working on this, okay guys" Shin asked as Link and Sieg prepared to defend him.

Link whipped out his new whip and let loose. As it would hit someone it would split creating more ends for the whip. Link must've had at least nine ends when he realized that was its limit. "Vine Whip huh, interesting" he said as he latched onto several chandeliers and sent them crashing down on the other Deku warriors coming after them. The Vine Whip was very effective against the large numbers.

Sieg was just sitting there reading more of the books trying to uncover what was so nostalgic about the mana there. Of course every time a Deku warrior got close he incinerated it causing many to stay away from him. Still his "Feuer" spell sent multiple fireballs to aid Link.

Abigail was at the altar apparently preparing something; she looked through her crystal ball and saw what they were doing. "Okay, that is it, now time to REALLY rethink approach" she said as she looked at the altar where she smiled. Behind it, the vines were moving, and they were big vines.

After all the Deku warriors fled, Shin unlocked the door and they continued through a hallway to the altar. As they traveled, they noticed ancient writing on the walls. Their God given abilities allowed them to translate the barely visible pictures covered in moss and deterioration. It talked of a dark time that happened long ago, but not much else was there to read. "Apparently there was seven of something" Shin said. "These "The Seven" are mentioned like every other hieroglyph" Shin ended as no more could be read. With that they entered the altar room.

Abigail looked down on them while floating on her broom. "Well, I bet you guys think you're so smart, but who would you feel about being showered in love potion?" she said as she used her magic to open large vats above them that held pink liquid. Shin instead threw up a piece of paper that had Xangese for "Wind" written on it into the air. A blast of wind them quickly blew all the love potion away from the heroes. Abigail just stared for two seconds, "Can't blame a girl for trying" she said as she rose and creature of stone up to aid her. "So you can destroy creatures of wood easily, how about a creature of stone?" she asked as she prepared to send it to her enemies.

Suddenly, as they prepared for a fight, Sieg just raised his hand and said "verlaufen" causing it to disperse into rocks again. Abigail was just stunned at this. "Your spells are weak, stronger than the average sorcerer of this country, but still…" Sieg said as he stepped on a magic seal he made and floated into the air in front of Abigail.

She was stunned but then she smiled, "I have not yet begun to fight, look below you!" she yelled pointing to the large pit behind the altar. Inside it was a very large Deku Baba monster! Its large mouth drooled waiting for a meal. "I control this thing and now I'll use it to…" she began as she raised her wand to make it rise up but…

Sieg instantly pulled out a metal stick and pointed it at Abigail, "züchten" he said as the rod grew and destroyed Abigail's wand. Abigail was on the verge of crying now, "Can't do much without that now can you?" he mockingly asked.

With tears in Abigail's eyes, she yelled out, "That was my mother's wand you jerk!" she then put her hands out fired a lightning bolt at Sieg. All, including Sieg were surprised she could do that. But Sieg caught the lightning mana and threw it aside. "I DON'T GET IT, WHY DOES NOTHING WORK!" the young girl yelled.

Sieg now had a different look on his face, more intrigued now. "How can you use magic without a wand, only Magi can do that" he explained.

Abigail looked at him, "My mother said my father was a Magi or something like that but I've never met him before…" she tried to get out but she was immediately cut off.

Sieg was appalled, "You are half a Magi and you demean yourself by working for another spellcaster that isn't a Magi! Don't you have any pride in yourself?" he yelled out. He unleashed more spells that she could barely avoid but they weren't meant to hurt, just sting and get his point across.

Abigail tried to defend herself, "Ganondorf wants to destroy this land and to do that he says he'll allow me to kill that princess! She accused my mother of killing hers, and she's got executed because of that. If he helps me get rid of that liar then I don't care!" she stated causing some. Little did she know that Link summoned Zelda just in time to hear that but Abigail was too focused to notice her. Abigail then summoned more mana and tried attacking Sieg.

Sieg simply held out both hands, "Spiegel!" he yelled which created a mirror shield that sent everything back at Abigail. Her clothes were becoming more and more torn and her stamina was giving out. "I notice that your hands are burning from the mana, your lack of training is evident" he said hoping to cool her down and deal with the giant monster plant.

This was almost too much for Abigail, "What would you people know, people who have been sheltered all their lives know about me and being alone?" she yelled giving insight to her life.

However, Sieg was not happy with that statement, "LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND SAY THAT!" he yelled as his yellow Rune Eye activated and seemingly everything around Abigail began to spin out of control.

When she realized what had happened, she found herself in a small room. "This must be the Sieg guy's memories" she deduced. However, she heard something in the next room. She went through the door since she was just in an illusion of memories and saw what appeared to be an eight year old Sieg before a man.

The young Sieg looked horrified, "This cannot be, you are the Scarlet Warlock master?" he said to the man looked to be in his late twenties, he had black pants, scarlet tunic and cloak, and black wavy hair. "You can't be master, you can't! Do you just use me to help you in your schemes?" the young Sieg kept screaming to the witch's confusion.

The man then spoke up, "Of course, what did you think I was doing? The only reason I took you in and made you my apprentice is because I knew what you would come to possess eventually" he said as Sieg's Rune Eye activated trying to attack his master. Abigail deduced that his master must have been evil. But as soon as he tried to hit him, his master disappeared and hit him in the back with a spell. "Illusionary magic has always been your weakness my apprentice" he said as a red mark appeared in his left eye much to Abigail and the memory of young Sieg's horror.

His master walked toward him, "You see, you possess the Rune Eye of Valor, but I possess the Rune Eye of Trickery" he explained. These are much too powerful to waste on you, I have the vision and power to use them properly" he said as his hand hovered ominously over young Sieg's right eye. Abigail was horrified by this memory. She even tried to do something but she couldn't since it was a memory.

Suddenly, the door was blasted down and a one-eyed elderly wizard came storming in. "über-falle!" he yelled causing multiple blue magic seals to surround Sieg's master but he jumped out of the way. "Zauber, how could you? Not only are you the Scarlet Warlock, but you dare try to rob your own apprentice that you raised the gift the Gods gave him!" Merlus screamed out. As the two battled Merlus and Zauber were forcing mana towards each other. "As expected of my old apprentice" he said. Just as Zauber activated his Rune Eye, Merlus's forehead glowed a light blue symbol that looked similar to Zauber and Sieg's Rune Eyes. "I have already called for the Krieger-Wache. You have nowhere to run" he explained

Zauber looked menacingly at his old master, "The Rune Eye of Creation, I always knew you had it, but I assumed I would have the Rune Eye of Valor by now so…" he began until he felt the young Sieg grab him.

"über-blitz!" he yelled electrifying Zauber until he shook him off and ran away. Merlus went to the young Sieg as he began sobbing that the one person he thought cared about actually was using him and worst of all, never cared about him.

Abigail couldn't believe what she was seeing; the next thing she saw was an image of her own house when she was little. "This is the night when I last saw mom! Is he looking into my memories?" she realized.

She then saw the memory of her mother coming to the young sleeping six year old version of herself. "Don't worry sweetheart, mommy is going to make everything all better with that mean queen" she said with a demented look on her face. Abigail never remembered this, but as she turned to her mother's image leaving she saw a dark figure at the door. He was shrouded in shadows but he had a red symbol glowing in his left eye.

Suddenly, everything went back to reality; Abigail tried to make sense out of what she saw, until she looked at Sieg. Sieg was filled with rage, he looked at her and then at Zelda with great sorrow. It was here that Abigail realized that Zelda was there and already released Ganondorf's hold on the temple. "It appears that both your mothers' deaths were done with the help of ZAUBER!" Sieg screamed out as his Rune Eye glowed brighter. His body then took a radical transformation; it was as if his body was pure lightning mana as it glowed a light yellow with lightning crackling around him. "Enough games, über-blitz!" he yelled electrifying Abigail to the point where most of her clothing became tattered and her broom was destroyed.

Abigail then fell down; she looked down at the giant Deku Baba coming to eat her. She figured it was a fitting way for her to go…until she felt someone grab her leg. Sieg had saved her, but the creature was still coming. He raised his hand in the air; "Oberst-Blitz!" he called out as Lightning bolts came crashing through the ceiling tearing the creature apart. He then gently came down with Abigail and gave her his coat to cover her nearly totally exposed body.

"That was awesome, three cheers for our magic guy! Dibs on the next one" Shin happily yelled as Sieg "powered down".

Zelda and Link deduced that this is what Rune Eye possessors transform into, "That was very similar to my transformation into Shiek and Ganondorf's transformation into Ganon" she stated. However Link was more interested in what Sieg was doing with Abigail.

Sieg took a piece of tapestry and used magic to form it into a new coat for him; he then looked at Abigail and Zelda. "Your mothers' deaths were orchestrated by my old master Zauber" he explained. "Now, you both have apologies to make to each other, and you witch have a choice" he began to the girls' shock. "You can either stay here and wait for Ganondorf to kill you, or you can walk and make things right between you and her" he said waiting for an answer.

After a few soul searching seconds, Abigail got up, "I'll walk, master" she said to Sieg much to everyone's surprise.

"Excellent, my apprentice" he answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon Road

The trio had return to Hyrule Castle quickly with Princess Zelda's "Farore's Wind" spell. One temple down, two to go; but Sieg had something he wanted to share with the royal family. Before King Daphnes and Zelda in the throne room he created an image of Zauber, his former master. "This man, my former master Zauber, is the man that orchestrated your Queen's death, as well as my new apprentice's mother" he explained. Words could not describe the shock on everyone's face. This was something they never thought, but it also brought up questions.

"Is this guy still at large here?" Kyle asked.

Sieg shook his head, "You would know if he was still here" he announced. "As to why he did something like this, I have no idea, I don't have enough data yet" he ended as he left the room. Sieg went up to the room that was prepared for him, and it remarkably looked like a wizard's room, with books and shelves flying in every two seconds. "Looks like that's the last of my stuff from Wissen" he said to Abigail. He handed her a book, "I want you to have read half of these grimoire and learned the Magi language by the time I get back, understand?" he said to her as she gave a nod.

Sieg then went to the royal train station where the others waited. "We will go to the southern providence to the Fire Temple. There we'll meet Colonel Samson and go from there" Zelda told her father as he comically cried about his daughter being so far away. "Don't worry I'll be safe" she reassured. "So long as all four of us get on the train" she continued as she saw Link and Sieg drag the petrified Shin into the train.

"NOOOOOO, this bucket of bolts will fall apart! I don't want to go on that death trap!" Shin kept screaming as the two pulled him in. As they all made it to the royal cabin, they had to tie Shin down in a straight jacket that Sieg materialized just to keep the Xangese man from jumping out of the train.

"You run up walls, want to jump in giant plant monster's mouths, swing on chandeliers and tapestries, and you are afraid of lousy trains?" Link complained as he kept the terrified Shin down. "And no, Sieg I don't want to hear about how much better transportation Wissen has" he joked as he saw Sieg about to say something. They never noticed the two people in the shadows watching them.

At the pyramid, Ganondorf was being briefed on Abigail's lose by Garin. "Gee, I guess now I know why the green orb thing that feed off the Forest Temple's power isn't glowing now" he sarcastically said to make Garin realize he already knew. "I assumed you took care of her then?" he asked.

"(Gasp!) That's way Mr. Green Rock no glow? Those damn dirty ape people!" Moe cried as he actually finally got it. Bob petted him on the shoulder to make him feel better.

Ganondorf and Garin just shook their heads at the sight of this. "I'm afraid not, turns out the wizard has taken her for himself" he explained. "His power was incredible, even I don't think you can beat him in a straight magic fight, you probably need to get close in for a physical fight" Garin deduced. "But he seems to be skilled in hand to hand combat as well" he warned. "Also, he seems to bear a grudge against a "Zauber" of some sort" he ended

Ganondorf was not troubled by this information, "Hmmm, well she was as well built as that brat princess so kudos for the wizard" he joked. "But I've never heard of a "Zauber" creature, so none of that concerns me" he explained. "Go to the Fire Temple, make sure they are stalled enough so that we can excavate the pyramid, and found out for about the other new brat" he ordered. "I haven't waited for the past ten years just to loose when we finally broke into the pyramid" he explained as Garin darted off. "No I haven't"

The train ride to the south was a long one, Link sat beside Zelda as she appeared troubled. She revealed that the truth of her mother's death was bugging her. "Well, at least you know the truth now" Link said to calm her. "And Abigail is now on our side…well at least Sieg's side" he concluded.

Zelda still showed her concern, "Still, what I don't get is why? Why would a man who wants the Rune Eyes kill my mother? It just doesn't make sense" she brought up as she looked for Sieg but found he was gone. He dragged Shin with him, apparently he was giving Link and her "alone time" much to her enjoyment.

Suddenly, Sieg burst into the cabin, "You sense it too right Link?" he said. Link had no idea what he was talking about, but after a second he did. "Two people are on top of the train!" he said as the two jumped to the top to meet them.

Shin waddled around on the ground, "Hey wait for me!" he yelled as he helplessly tried to get out of straight jacket.

On top of the train, the two faced the two assailants; they were dressed in black robes and black cloth masks. Almost instantly the slimmer one threw a multitude of strange star shaped bladed weapons at the heroes. "What are those?" Link asked as he struggled to keep balance and defend himself. Sieg didn't know nor did he care as he couldn't prepare spells well in these conditions.

The two assailants on the other hand were quite nimble on the train. They quickly sped up and battled the heroes. Link struggled to fight the slimmer one his movements were fast and very hard to dodge. Sieg could keep with the slower one as they battled hand to hand. As Link was losing ground, which is very bad on a train, Sheik ran past him and engaged the slim assassin. "Who is that?" Sieg called out as he dodged a strange sword from the slower one.

Link explained, "That's the princess's alter ego Sheik. Her Triforce of Wisdom allows her to turn into a Sheikah and fight" Link explained. Both noticed that the two assailants were slightly stunned to see a Sheikah. But the three continued their fight as the sun began to set.

Back at the castle, King Daphnes began looking at the communication orb waiting for some sort of response from his daughter. Faust and Kyle tried to calm him down, until Abigail appeared. "Look your highness, worst case scenario she's been captured and the assailants realize she's a virgin and a princess thus tripling her value in the slave trade and in ransom to you" she calmly said as Daphnes began to cry about this. "I said worst case remember?" she joked as Faust and Kyle tried to stop her from "helping" anymore.

Back at the train, it was obvious that the upper hand was with the assassins so Link made a judgment call. "We need to jump off now! I'll get Shin and throw him out!" he yelled as everyone agreed. Sieg prepared a spell to create a diversion so the three could jump.

Link jumped back into the train and grabbed the still tied up Shin, "Didn't I tell you these things were a death trap?" he yelled as Link threw him out the window into the forest. Link then proceeded to jump with the others. Sieg sent a psychic message to Abigail to give everyone a heads up as to the situation before unleashing his spell and jumping into the trees.

At the castle Abigail got the message from Sieg. Everyone wanted to hear what it was, "Remember that "worst case scenario" I was talking about?" she answered causing Daphnes to comically cry.

In the forest, Link looked Zelda, Sieg, and Shin. He quickly ran into Sieg and Zelda but couldn't find Shin. "Guess putting him in a straight jacket wasn't the brightest of ideas" Link said as he prepared for another possible assault.

Zelda looked around, "I know where we are, this is called the Dragon Road. If we continue to follow the road we'll end up the southern providence" she explained. However, before leaving, they knew they had to find Shin.

"Too bad you won't end up there" came a voice. Instantly, the two assassins jumped down before them. Link couldn't help but think there was something off about the slim one's muffled voice. It sounded similar to someone else he knew but not familiar.

As the two groups began to clash, Link realized that the communication orb was active, Daphnes was trying to talk to him now? At the castle, Daphnes wondered if he was doing the right thing. "Relax Kingsly, odds are Link has saved her from being touched in anyway, and as he removes her gag they look into each other's eyes and both think "the dress is already ripped anyway" and start to have their primal urges fester and are starting to make grandbabies for a certain king" she jokingly said causing Daphnes to comically sweat.

Faust tried to shut her up, but Kyle stopped him, "Let's see where she goes with this" he said.

Daphnes then tried to contact Link, "Link I want to speak to my daughter" he said.

Link looked over to Sheik who was battling the slim one with his help, "She kind of can't talk right now sire" he answered parrying a strange long knife like weapon that the slim one wielded. It look a lot like Sheik's own weapon.

Daphnes looked at Abigail for a "translation" of what Link meant by that given the paranoia that Abigail placed him in. Instantly, Abigail grabbed her herself and started moving erotically, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AHHHHH! So big Sir Link" she moaned while comically mimicking Zelda's voice. It was clear to everyone that she was having a grand old time with this.

"Link give the orb to her right now!" he cried out seemingly buying into everything his "advisor" was telling him.

Link and Sieg were back to back as Sheik used her thread whip to try and bind the two assassins. "I'm very sorry but I'm a little busy" he said blocking the strange star weapons with his shield.

Hearing this, Daphnes was again looked to his advisor and, once again, she grabbed herself and started moving erotically, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AHHHHH! So tight princess" she said in a masculine tone. When Link ceased using the orb, Daphnes began to cry on Abigail's shoulder. "It's okay…grandpa" she said with a smile causing him to cry even more.

Faust and Kyle just stared at the "show" while they drank tea, "You know, some people don't get this kind of entertainment" Kyle said as Faust agreed clanging their cups together.

Back with the heroes, while Sieg trapped the slower one in a ring of fire Sheik had a plan. She twirled and turned back to Zelda and flung the lower portion of her dress at the slim one. As he threw the pink and white garb aside Link jumped and slashed at him. However, he missed and only cut the mask and very front of his robe…revealing "he" was actually a young woman, and a beautiful one at that, comparable to Zelda's Goddess gifted beauty. All couldn't help but stare, "Oh Gods, you're a women?" Link asked ashamed that he cut the chest portion of her clothing.

"What tipped you off, was it the sizeable cleavage you basically nearly exposed to the world or the hips and leg strength she displayed when we were fighting her?" Sieg annoying joked revealing he knew all along. "I mean, seriously, I know you only eye the princess up but cover her face, they are exactly the same so I don't know how you could have missed that" he continued much to Link and Zelda's annoyance.

"How dare you do that to my granddaughter!" the slower one said removing his cloth mask showing he was an old man.

Both were preparing a counterstrike, but the women finally apparently lost it, guess that's what happens when you rip a girl's clothes up. "Give us back the master NOW!" she yelled. The old man looked at her strange, indicating she must not yell often, she was very soft spoken as well. When the three just showed confusion to her plea, the two attacked.

Suddenly, Shin dropped down in front of them. "I cut that jacket off!" he nonchalantly yelled with a smile. Instantly the two stopped dead in their tracks and bowed as he looked at them! "Hey! Yama-Ji and Hina-chan, what is up guys? How, that is a new and risqué look for our shy little Hina" he said as if there wasn't a full out battle moments ago.

Sieg really couldn't take what he was seeing right now, "You know these guys!" he asked.

Shin smiled, "Of course, they're my bodyguards!" he announced to everyone's confusion.

Link was certainly confused, "Why would you need bodyguards?" he asked ignoring the fact that Shin just plain didn't need bodyguards period with his skills.

Yama looked at them trio, "Don't you know who the master is?" he asked. He was a little surprised to see them shake their heads and/or announce Shin as "Circus freak", "Dare Devil", and "A competitive eating champion". "He is one of the three princes of Xang" he announced causing everyone's mouths to hang open and look at him.

Shin smiled, "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that?"

To be Continued in: "The Prince of Xang"


	11. Chapter 11

The Prince of Xang

Everyone was just stunned at what was revealed about Shin, the fun-loving, crazy, daredevil was actually a prince? "Did I forget to mention that?" Shin asked with a smile

"Yes you totally forgot to mention that VERY important piece of info Shin" Link said still trying to believe what Shin's bodyguards said. Apparently, he was doing a better job of accepting it than Sieg. "How could you make a mistake like that?" Link asked.

Shin shrugged, "They have to remind me from time to time" he defended. "And Hina-chan that is such a different look for you, so open and liberal" he playfully said as he pointed to her new "look" that Link and Zelda gave her by cutting her robes' chest section.

She looked down and her face must have went two shades lighter than the sun. She already knew that much of her cleavage was exposed, but now they were nearly exposed in front of Shin, and that changed everything. "DON'T LOOK MASTER!" she screamed as she raced behind a tree and reached into her pouch and covered herself with a strange long robe.

Shin just laughed when he saw this play out in front of him, "Hina is always like that guys don't worry. She always freaks when I see her face or walk in on her changing or something funny like that" Shin explained as he recounted how many times he and Hina were in incredibly embarrassing situations. That all ended when Yama smacked him on the head with a stick to act more "prince-like". They all agreed to make camp and try to hear the "ninjas", as Shin called them, out as to why they attacked the group.

As camp was made all sat around the fire waiting for one of the two to explain until Yama spoke. "My prince, your disappearance startled the whole country" he scolded as he hit Shin on the head with a stick. "When you disappeared the Dragon Miko had a vision that the Gods chose you to help save the world" he explained.

"What's a Miko?" Zelda asked

"That's a shrine maiden; there are three of them that represent the three Great Dragons of our culture. My mother was the previous miko for the Dragon House of Spirit" Hina explained behind the tree as she wanted to change into something more to her tastes that didn't show off her body.

Yama continued, "Your father, the emperor was told of this and he sent us to aid you master" he explained. "There is more though, you see…" he tried to say but was cut off.

"If you were here to help Shin, why did you idiots attack us, we're helping him!" Sieg yelled.

"When he tracked you we found that these people were forcing you against your will into that metal contraption and we assumed you somehow got captured and thus we acted accordingly" Hina explained as she checked to see if anyone was peeking. She then left to do the deed of changing. When the others thought back on how they tried to calm Shin down, they realized they were kind of asking for trouble.

Yama then continued, "You see master, your father's health is failing" he stated which gave Shin a bit of a worried look. "He's fine now, but still he and the council decided an heir should be named incase the worst happens" he explained.

"Well good for Shishio-nee or Gicho-nee will be having their hands full now won't they?" Shin happily said. "That's why I love being the youngest, no one looks at you to do anything" he said as he lay down on his back looking at the night sky with a smile.

"You were chosen master" Yama corrected.

With Ganondorf's rise many were beginning to prepare for a war. Gorons and Zora were preparing to aid their Hylian allies at a moment's notice. Generals from the other races met with Faust for preparations and troop assignment.

"As you know, we cannot make a move until the temples have been purified" he reminded them, and they weren't too happy with that. "Furthermore that assassin has yet to be found, Kyle is still investigating, but all evidence points to Goblins, but we know it's a setup" he explained. "That and the witness was too overcome with fear to give a proper story" he ended.

A Goron soldier stood up, "What about this village near the west that was destroyed yesterday by the Goblins? We warned them to run, but they were just so, so…so stupid!" he said showing more problems in Hyrule.

Another soldier in the back brought something up as well, "And there was a northern town that was wiped out by a COLD! How could they have been that weak to die from a cold!" he yelled as King Daphnes continued to watch and worry about the future of his people and if all this was really Ganondorf's doing, or was it really someone else that the Gods warned them about.

The next morning at Link's camp, Shin sprouted right up as everyone was waking up since he smelled food. "Man, I had a funny dream last night that gramps told me that dad named me his heir" he said.

Everyone just looked at him, "He did your royal idiot" said Sieg.

It must have taken Shin a few moments to register that response in his head, "EHHHHHHHH?" he yelled so that everyone could hear him. "WHY ME?" he screamed upset that he was to become the next emperor of Xang. "Couldn't you tell dad to have Gicho or Shishio do this?" he complained as Yama smacked him reminding him no one wanted Shishio to be emperor and he should be happy his father and people had chosen him to rule the country next.

"You know just as well as I do, the people don't want Shishio to be Emperor and all your heroic exploits have earned you the title of heir to the throne, you should be proud" Yama explained.

Shin gave a sigh as Link patted him on the back, "I'm not sensing the sympathy I deserve, where's Hina, she'd give it to me" he asked as Yama pointed in the direction she was in. "Well thank you for showing me the way to the sympathy giver" Shin got out as he stormed off.

Link and Zelda were confused while Sieg didn't give a crap, "Why isn't he happy that he's the emperor to be, and if he's the youngest, shouldn't he not be chosen? Link asked the old man.

Zelda then spoke up before Yama could answer, "And you know your granddaughter went over there to change and wash up for the day right?" she asked with a stern look.

Yama turned his head, "Well… I might have known she was going to do that, but more importantly, Xang is much different than your land" he began. "You see, an heir is born into each of the three houses by the emperor. He or she is to father an heir in each house and the three compete for the throne" he explained as all heard Hina's scream. Apparently, he walked in on her. "The people have a say in who becomes heir as the council is made up of two chosen people from each village. They tell the emperor their thoughts, but it is the emperor's choice in the end. But should that heir not fulfill the people's needs, he can be called out and one of the other two will be made the emperor, but this happens very rarely" he continued as Shin came running back with a pink robe around him.

Hina was not far behind as she chased after him, "Please master, I need that to go underneath my fishnet, I can't get dressed without it!" she cried as she had black garbs covering her. Everyone noticed Yama smiling at this commotion, apparently, he was playing match maker.

"As you can tell, Shin was made the heir due to his heroic exploits around the country, though it seems he didn't think that would earn him the title. Seems he just did the heroics for the hell of it, but I digress, we need to aid the master in aiding you" he said as they prepared to leave.

However Zelda gave every breakfast, "My special "Lucky-Sunny-Eggs" if they turn out good, good things will happen" she said as she gave Yama, Sieg, and Link very poorly cooked eggs…no one is perfect, we all got something they need to improve on.

Link and Yama were kind enough to eat the eggs since it was apparent the princess put her heart and soul into them, not so much Sieg. "I don't remember the sun being so flat, unlike you" he sternly said refusing to eat the eggs. Zelda seemed to horribly hold back her tears.

Elsewhere, someone was watching all this unfold through a large crystal ball. A stalof that looked like the Grim Reaper and a large armored man both with the skull belt Cain possessed stood looking at the events unfold. "Kind of like a horrible soap opera isn't big guy?" the stalof said to the armored one. He waited for a response but got nothing, "Man of few words aren't you General?" he continued. As soon as Zauber entered the room wearing the same belt, the black stalof changed the image on the crystal to an image of young women undressing, "Well if it isn't the Scarlet Warlock, done your assignment already?" he asked.

Zauber looked at the image and frowned, "Why do you do that? You don't have the organ to enjoy this Stallord and The General is well, I don't know" he complained as he raised his staff with the ruby tip to show the place he was just at on the orb. "As you gentlemen, and I use that term lightly, can see, the temple dedicated to the Water Goddess has been vanquished" he explained.

Instantly a voice rose from the darkness, "Excellent Josef, now General, I want you to go to the country of Éire and destroy the temples to the Moon and Wind Gods, the Worgen will suffer with such an attack" a man covered in shadows said as he sat on a throne. The General gave a bow and left.

Zauber immediately spoke up, "My name isn't Josef, at least not anymore…master" he corrected politely. After the shadowed master just stayed silent, Zauber gave a bow, "I'm going to destroy the temple of the Blood Goddess, I will return later" he said as he disappeared.

Stallord looked to the master, "I know I'm new to all this, but why do you not want him to know of the three heroes?" he asked.

The Master chuckled, "Yet" he answered as he ushered Stallord off to do his assignments. With that, The Master's shadow rose up as a separate being! "You are to give an invitation into the Brotherhood to someone" he explained. "It is time we gain someone with a Dragon Mark, so give the invitation to Prince Shishio" he explained as the shadow nodded.

"Shouldn't we give one with a Triforce an invite too? Ganondorf's heart is filled with darkness as well" the shadow asked.

The Master shook his head, "Not yet, I want the Gods' NEW chosen heroes to take him down a notch before I invite into the Brotherhood" he said as the shadow left.

Alone, the Master turned his attention to the multiple crystal balls that showed many different things around the world to him, he saw Cain spying on Link's company as they made their way to Hyrule's Southern providence. He simply laughed as he saw this, "Impatient apprentice, even with you jumping the gun on me, don't you know?" he said

"Everything is going according to plan"

To be Continued in: "The Fire Temple and the "Manly Man""


	12. Chapter 12

The Fire Temple and the Manly Man

The group of heroes walked down the Dragon Road for what seemed to be an eternity, Zelda was so happy she wasn't wearing high heels, but one of her favorite dresses was ripped so she mainly remained in her "Sheik" guise until they got to the Southern Providence. All of them including their "ninja" allies were wary of the dodongo crisis the south was having and their Goron friends were doing their best to quell it. However, the question still remained, what on Earth was causing them to go crazy, it wasn't Ganondorf since this was happen before he made his move, something, or someone, had already had their hand in this.

Elsewhere, in the Eastern Country of Xang, the eldest of the three princes walked around with a bottle of sake and walk away from a woman who obviously didn't want to be where she was. She was clearly worse for wear and wanted to leave. "Be gone when I return" Shishio ordered as he half drunkenly walked out of his section of the palace.

He stumbled around and kept cursing, "Damn father, how dare he name Shin his heir, when was the last time that brat was even in the damn palace?" he kept cursing until he realized, there were no guards around the place. "Where…" he began but as he heard something his arms quickly went to his daishō blades.

"Oh. Don't worry, I am not an enemy of yours…yet" said a voice as the shadow of the Leader of the Brotherhood arose. "Forgive me prince Shishio, I just wanted to get you alone…" he began but had to dodge Shishio's drunken strike. "Now, that's not very polite" the shadow said as he wrapped the prince up in shadow chains. Sweat covered the goatee of the prince as the shadow came closer. "Now, done to business, I represent the Leader of the Brotherhood of Shadows, and he wishes to give you…an invitation into the Brotherhood as an Elite member" the shadow said much to Shishio's confusion.

Link's company marched on until they saw the capital village of southern Hyrule. Here they were met by a large amount of soldiers one in particular was a BIG man. He instantly threw a tree at the trio, ran towards them and ripped his officer's uniform off to reveal his muscular body. "Weep not princess, I Colonel Samson the Iron Fist am here to defend you and your allies from the bandits!" he triumphantly yelled. Everyone just stared at him and the Hylian soldiers just shook their heads. "…Now, where are the bandits?" he yelled showing off his muscles and big gauntlets.

Shin and everyone else blinked in confusion, "Is this a Hylian thing?" he asked as he ripped his own shirt off causing Hina to protest embarrassingly.

Sieg chimed in, "Well, they are a bunch of hicks so, maybe" he scoffed as Link shot him a look. "What, everyone is a hick to me" he defended. Surprisingly, Yama agreed with him.

Zelda calmed him, "It's okay Col Samson, it was a misunderstanding" she explained. "These are the Xangese of Xang" she continued.

Samson looked at them, "Well hello yellow people I am SAMSON the-" he began until his men threw his shirt on his head to silence him. He put it back on and calmed down. "As I said, I am the Manly Man, a man among men" he continued as he once again threw his shirt off. "Look at the Godly perfection that is me through years of trial and error, I…" he once again did as he was begged to stop. "Oh alright, follow me to the Fire Temple" he pouted.

Back in Xang the Shadow floated in the air and stared down Shishio; it had six green eyes and long claws and talked in a sinister tone. "So, you see, the Leader will greatly reward you for serving him" it said as it trailed around its prisoner.

Suddenly, a symbol that looked like a pair of dragon-like wings glowed on Shishio's right forearm. The light allowed him to escape the shadow's chains and place his swords at its throat. "It seems you underestimated me demon, I possess the Dragon Wings of Might" Shishio said in a cocky manner. He stumbled given his drunken state yet it seemed that the Dragon Mark was keeping him focused.

The shadow never flinched, "Yes, and your little brother Gicho has the Dragon Tail of Knowledge and your youngest brother has the Dragon Head of Spirit. The three heirs all possess a Dragon Mark this generation making your generation special" he rebuffed. "However, master chose you" he ended waiting for Shishio's response.

Shishio looked at him and put his blades down, "Speak vermin" he said.

Link and company were being directed to the Fire Temple, it was high up top Death Mountain in the dormant volcano's crater. Prays to the Goddesses here kept the volcano from ever becoming active and the dodongos kept the Gorons from going in to offer their prays. "Boy is it hot in here, or is it just the cuties getting' to us?" Shin said as they ventured close.

Samson turned as he appeared to have once again removed his shirt, "HA! Of course it's hot, those special tunics will protect you from the heat, but a MAN needs no protection!" he scoffed as he ran at full speed to the temple embedded in the mountain.

Zelda shook her head as Link helped her up, her special dress helped repel the heat and her Nayru's Love spell gave extra protection. "Despite what you think he is VERY strong so, don't doubt my father and Lord General Faust's decision to make him a colonel" she said to Link

Link looked at her, "I doubted them when they made Viktor a colonel" he rebuffed.

Samson pointed out that the dodongo were before them and Shin jumped down in the middle of the whole herd looking for the dragons. "Where are they, all I see are these little lizards" he asked as he kicked one away. Not surprisingly, Hina and Yama looked around too.

Everyone just had their mouths opened, "ALL AROUND YOU!" they yelled causing him to take notice.

As they all jumped him, Shin stuck his spear into the ground and twirled around it, "Spirit Style: Dragon Wheel" he yelled as they all went flying. "THESE are your dragons, sad" he said as he continued to beat them up playfully to everyone's amazement.

The Shadow ended its negotiations with Shishio hoping he would join the Brotherhood, "Think about it, you've climbed as far as you can in THIS regime, but in my master's regime, you will rule all of Xang when the world is divided up, and even more land. It's a big world and there's a small handful of Elites to divide the world up among" it stated. "You'll just have to adhere to his orders to go from place to place every so often with your army and destroy stuff, and from what I hear, you're good at that and you have no qualms about doing that" it ended

Shishio stared for a second, as if he was trying to take everything in. "I…I am not in a sound state a mind to make an immediate decision. I, I have been drinking…give me until the end of the week if you please" he stated actually considering the offer.

The Shadow just bowed, "Of course, three days it is, Leader will be most pleased" it said.

Link and the others gazed at the giant temple and the giant pile of dodongo that Shin had beat up, "Man that was sad, you guys think these are "mighty dragon creatures"? You obviously never seen a Xangese dragon" he stated as he entered the temple. Samson marveled at the Xangese peoples' work.

Inside they looked around the molten rooms of the temple, "Bah! Do these rock eating people not know how to keep up a temple? This place has so much structure damage it looks like it'll all come down with one hit…NO MASTER!" Yama yelled as he saw the damage the dodongo had done and he noticed Shin was running up the walls everywhere just asking for trouble.

Suddenly, the roof of the temple's hall came crashing down and everyone darted. Outside Samson looked at what he missed out on. "NOOOO! A man like me misses out on adventure, but no fear, I will dig them out!" he yelled as he started moving boulders.

He was stopped instantly by a few Gorons, "Hey Mac…you gonna eat all those?" one asked.

Inside the temple Link looked up as the dust was settling, "Are you alright Prince…" he began trying to talk to Zelda but he realized he was not with her.

"No formalities between us buddy" Shin said getting up. He could see Link wasn't too thrilled it was him. "Nice seeing you too, let's look for the others, I gotta get to the baddy first since Sieg got the last one" Shin said happily as he dragged Link into the temple.

To be Continued in: "Divided we Stand"


	13. Chapter 13

Divided we Stand

With the group divided, Link and Shin ventured through the Fire Temple for some time. A dodongo would be instantly defeated by the powerful pair ever so often. As they sent one flying into a door to knock it down, Shin continued their discussion, "And THAT'S why the White Ninja Hero is always the best Ninja Hero but in response that's why the Black Ninja Hero is always the one to turn evil" he ended. Link tried to make heads or tails of the "manga scrolls" that Shin spoke of until they noticed something in the room: a gauntlet. "Hey, looky, looky we found something" Shin said as he grabbed it and put it on.

"Hey, the whole "Finding weapons in temples" thing is MY thing" Link said as he tried to take the gauntlet from Shin. Shin wrestled from him and from the gauntlet fired a small burst of energy that hit the wall creating a blue glow. "…What did that do?" Link asked apparently losing interest in the weapon. Shin shrugged and another blast came out, but this time it was yellow and through the glow they could see themselves. Shin put his hand trough the blue aura and realized his hand came out the yellow aura. Shin slowly gave a huge smile when he saw that they found a "Portal Gauntlet". "Oh Gods, you found a new way to be annoying" Link cried.

Zelda and Hina traveled through the Fire Temple themselves, Hina's martial arts and talismans were a great asset to Zelda's magic and Sheik form. They continued in their attempts to find the altar but couldn't help but in engage in small talk. Zelda learned a lot from Hina, apparently the Sheikah were a Xangese clan that were banished for assassinating an Emperor and their red eyes were due to their dragon eyes breeding with Hylians. "So, it must be crazy working for Shin huh? I can't imagine how your father feels about you guarding a man, my dad flips every time I'm alone with Link" Zelda began trying to learn more about her Xangese comrade as a person.

"My father died alongside my mother when the Black Dragon attacked, I was three months old then" Hina answered coolly.

"Oh, sorry…my mother died when I was young so…" Zelda tried to correct but ended. "You know, I have to ask, are you and Shin in a relationship? I mean the whole awkward moments seem to imply one" she nervously asked.

Hina stopped and it was obvious that beneath her cloth mask she was disappointed and nervous, "No, I don't think relationships are on his mind at the moment" she answered.

Elsewhere, Sieg and Yama traveled the temple the temple killing every monster they could see, fun times. "Figures, I'm stuck with the anti-social one" they both said in unison about each other. This caused them to look at each other with annoyed looks.

Sieg defended himself first, "At least I don't serve a moron" he said continuing through temple. "Why do you follow that guy, he's a total idiot and he doesn't even want to be you emperor, isn't a waste?" he finally asked.

Yama looked Sieg right in the eye with that last statement, "My master has done more for me and my granddaughter than you can ever accomplish" he corrected. "It was by making himself look like a fool in front of his own father and Imperial Court that she isn't chained to a life no one should have" he explained.

At Ganondorf's location, his men were finally excavating the Pyramid that he so long wanted to get into. He had heard of the great power that was within and he wanted it to crush that "Little brat that made a fool of him". Now truth be told, he skimmed the ancient texts he had about the Pyramid, he left the details to Moe and Bob. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have a moron and sarcastic yet surprisingly intelligent Moblin and Bokoblin read the important stuff about a potentially dangerous place…oh well" Ganondorf shrugged as he heard another few workers die from traps.

Hina explained to Zelda her and Shin's "relationship", "You see, since my mother was such a devoted miko, the Dragon of Spirit blessed her. Upon her pregnancy with me, the Dragon of Spirit stated that should she bear a son, he'll be a grand warrior, and if is a daughter, which I am, she would be a grand beauty" she explained to Zelda who had also been blessed with beauty from Gods. "Now, in our culture, many different clans serve one of the Three Imperial Houses, and one of those clans must have someone that'll be the bearer of the House they serves heir for the Emperor. Given the beauty I would grow to be, the Emperor chose me to be that Bearer for the House of Spirit" she ended much to Zelda's shock.

Yama apparently was telling the same tale from his point of view to Sieg, "Her parents were just killed in the Black Dragon's attack, and I couldn't allow that kind of life for her. Could you imagine bearing a child simply because the Emperor needs an heir for the House of Spirit?" he asked. "No, I wouldn't allow my granddaughter to have that "honor", especially not if Shishio would become emperor, even as a child he was a monster" he cringed. "So I trained her to become the kunoichi you see today, I tried to make her his bodyguard, but it seemed that wasn't good enough for them" Yama explained as he had a flashback.

12 years ago, Yama stood before the Emperor hoping to sway his decision on Hina's fate. He'd hope a demonstration of her abilities could sway him or his siblings who currently led the Imperial Houses. The heirs Shishio and Gicho were present as well; however, the youngest heir Shin was nowhere to be seen. "I can understand your desire to strengthen your granddaughter, but the position she has been given is a gift sir" the Emperor said to Yama.

Yama wanted to say something, even if it was out of line but Shishio spoke up in his own fury, "How dare you try and overrule a gift my father gave unto your family worm, if you were in my house I'd…"

The Emperor stopped him, "But they do not serve YOUR house, they are in your uncle's house and thus he and I have final say in this matter. Also, YOU are in MY House son" he corrected. "Yama was it, Shishio is somewhat right, your son's wife the Miko of Spirit was a great treasure to Xang, it is only natural I reward your family with such a blessing. She will grow into Xang's most beautiful woman soon after all and…" he almost ended the argument but a young masked assailant appeared.

Almost by instinct, Hina did a few blocking moves and knocked the assailant down and Yama unmasked him, to reveal Prince Shin himself! "SHIN, what are you up to now?" the Emperor yelled.

Shin sat up and smiled, "I was playing Ninja! Wow, that was fun, I could have someone I could play with and protect me" he happily yelled with his dumb smile.

The Emperor turned to his sister the current head of the House of Knowledge until Gicho came of age, and his brother who led the House of Spirit. His younger brother shrugged and their elder sister spoke up, "Well…it's not like your sons need heirs now, nor can she even produce heirs yet. Why make her sit around and get stale?" she decided.

"Besides, anyone that keeps Shin busy will no doubt get their exercise and they'll be alright with me" the youngest said.

With these decisions made the Emperor made his own decision, "Very well, for the time being you and your granddaughter will guard my youngest son" he decreed. Shishio became angry stating that Hina's job was to bear his heir to the "useless" House of Spirit someday not play with his "moron" younger brother. "You won't be Emperor one day son with that state of mind" the Emperor ended as they left.

Present day, Hina explained this to Zelda, "I never really knew what Grandfather was trying to save me from, nor the debt I owe Shin, but when I understood, I decided to put up with all his antics to repay him. After I turned 14 and started developing, well, that's when the awkward moments increased tenfold" she ended.

Zelda chimed in, "Fourteen huh, that's when I noticed all the guards would turn their heads every time I walked by" she giggled. "Besides, Shin doesn't seem that crazy"

Link was having a bear of a time fighting all the monsters Shin led them to thanks to the Portal Gauntlet. Shin would open portals and let the monsters pour in as they continued making their way through the temple to the altar. "You know, I do enjoy experience, but COULD YOU COOL IT WITH THE GAUNTLET?" Link begged as Shin jumped in another portal and came back with five dead Dinolofs.

"I'm sorry what? I was just busy keeping monster from my bodyguards" Shin said confusing the hell out of Link as he reminded him that THEY were supposed to guard HIM. "…You're just jealous that I actually try to pursue MY bodyguard for those funny yet sexy awkward moments" he teased making Link mad. Shin made amends though, "Besides, they're more family to me than my real family; I haven't seen them in over ten years" Shin ended as they continued onward.

However, Link couldn't help but notice the marking on the wall mentioned "The Seven" was again like in the Forest Temple. The damage the dodongo had done made the texts unreadable but still, these Seven seemed important. "Hopefully the Water Temple will explain this" Link said as he continued to help Shin.

Yama ended his tale as well, "It was a little after we were made his bodyguards that I learned Shin most certainly let Hina win, he told me it was because even though he didn't know what I was trying to stop her from becoming, he could tell I didn't want that for her and so he made himself look an idiot for us". "No matter how crazy he acts, Master Shin is a good person like you yet you try to hide it, and I vowed I would do anything to make him Emperor, and in the process…" he began but stopped.

Sieg However could see through what he was trying to hide, "…make your granddaughter his Empress?" he sternly finished.

Yama snapped at him, "Is it wrong to wish this? I may have a hand in having these awkward moments transpire, but I want a better life for her, and he would never abuse her. Even if I would have failed to make him Emperor, if he were to make Hina his bride, Shishio or Gicho could not use her to create the House of Spirit's heir as she would be Shin's wife! But now it seems all goes well and I can rest easy" he defended.

Sieg should have thrown a typical insult at the worried old man, but he decided to show his true "nice guy" side. "I wouldn't worry, I'm pretty sure Hina is the only woman in all the realms, both mortal and sacred, that can "keep up" with Shin" he jokingly said causing Yama to think about what he said.

After some time, Zelda and Hina had found the altar…yet it was in the middle of a lava pool. "Don't worry, my "Farore's Wind" spell can teleport me there but you'll need to guard me as I prepare the prayers" Zelda explained as Hina pointed towards her grandfather and Sieg who just appeared.

"Great…now where's the ugly creep?" Sieg yelled just asking for trouble.

Almost instantly, a VERY large dodongo rose out of the lava and look right at the two groups with hunger in its eyes. "Oh great, where's Godzilla when you need him" Hina complained as she looked at the creature.

Its scales were bright red and it' yellow eyes cast their gaze on a dodongo that was near causing it to burst into flames. "Oh great like our job wasn't hard enough" Sieg complained as he floated on air and prepared a spell.

However, a portal appeared above the King Dodongo and a ton of hot water poured all over it making scream out in pain. Shin and Link jumped through soaked to the bone. "Nothing like a dip in a hot spring after fighting a bunch of monsters" Shin happily said as he removed his wet shirt. He turned to the King Dodongo and used the Portal Gauntlet to get away before its burning gaze caught sight of him.

Link got up and immediately hugged Princess Zelda, "Have I ever told you…that I am SO happy the one I protect it not like him…all the time" He admitted. Not the confession Zelda was hoping for but it made her extremely happy.

Below in the lava arena Shin pulled out his pointed at the King Dodongo, "Hey dragon wannabe, prepare yourself, I'm gonna so you how a real dragon fights" he proclaimed as the Dragon Head on his forearm glowed with power.

To be Continued in: "Dragon vs. Dodongo"


	14. Chapter 14

Dragon vs. Dodongo

Shin had jumped down into the circle of hardened lava to battle the King Dodongo a battle he had already claimed for himself. He wanted to show his new found friends what he was capable of; Sieg already had that chance in the last temple. He wielded the powerful Portal Gauntlet for this challenge, something capable of creating a warp zone to anywhere he aimed. "Ready big guy, first move is yours" Shin said with a bow.

With almost no warning, the King Dodongo charged forward trying to eat Shin! However, Shin just stepped forward through a portal and appeared behind the beast. The King Dodongo noticed this and gave out an angry roar. It immolated itself in fire and prepared to strike again.

Shin just smiled, "Going all out are you, might as well match you" he said as he held up his arm. His Dragon Mark, the Dragon Head of Spirit glowed and gave Shin power, he skin became covered in dragon scales that matched his skin tone, his eyes became even more draconic and he grew claws on his hands. He then pulled out his spear and prepared for battle; "Let's get dangerous lizard face" he stated as he darted for the King Dodongo stabbing and hitting it.

Hina and Yama both realized something was off with the fight as Zelda marveled at what the Dragon Marks bestowed upon their wielders. "Master Shin seems to have broken his naginta after that fight in Xang before he was brought here" Yama mentioned pointing to how small the blade on his spear was. "Master is proficient in use of the katana and the naginta, but he prefers the naginta sense it helps with his balance. This fight but be difficult for him" Yama ended.

Shin continued to battle the King Dodongo fiercely, both not giving an inch. The new form Shin took seemed to give him a strength boost as well as he grabbed the mouth of the King Dodongo and held him in place as it charged him. "Man, your breath stinks, let's wash it out" Shin joked as he threw a water talisman into its mouth causing water to explode out of its mouth.

Link and Sieg could tell that Shin was as skilled as he seemed he was keeping the beast at bay long enough for Princess Zelda to not only break Ganondorf's hold on the temple but she also appeared to be performing an enhanced "Farore's Wind" spell to teleport the beast somewhere else. "The Princess sure is a feisty one" Link admitted happily.

"Didn't know the "Fiesty Big-Boobed Girl" was your preference" Sieg joked showing that even he was starting to warm up to his companions. This caused Link to freaked and defend himself.

Shin seemed to notice Zelda's plan, but so did the King Dodongo as it charged her. "No you don't" Shin yelled as he created a portal underneath the princess and sent her falling into Link's arms. "Bit of fanservice for you buddy" Shin yelled as he performed a "Spirit Style: Dragon Dance" attack on the beast. After a moment Shin's attack caused the beast to fall into the lava apparently killing it. "Yeah, no way it's that easy" Shin deduced.

Without another moment, The King Dodongo jumped up to swallow Shin! Shin was clever though, he created a large portal and jumped threw it but the King Dodongo's head followed through. As Shin escaped through the other side, the King Dodongo came through as well. Shin then activated the last of his plan. He simply shot another portal anyway closing the portal he created on the ground, while the King Dodongo was still coming through. With no portal connecting the portal the King Dodongo was coming through, his head simply was separated from his body killing it.

Everyone stared at Shin's uncharacteristic genius planning. "Tell me that was not EPIC!" Shin announced as he handed Link the Portal Gauntlet that won him the fight. "I'm bored of it" he said as Zelda used Farore's Wind to transport them outside to Colonel Samson.

Colonel Samson instantly grabbed them and started to comically cry, "Oh Proncess and great heroes, I tried my best to help you, but it wasn't enough, I shall run one thousand laps around Death Mountain while Gorons mock me for my weakness as punishment!" he declared. Zelda tried to stop him but he ran ahead and did so anyway prompting the princess to use her spell to teleport them back to the castle.

Back at Hyrule Castle, things were in chaos as they arrived. Before them stood a woman in light armor who wielded a rapier but it didn't have the look of a broadsword like Zelda's rapier. She had brown hair, slender full figured build, and a tough expression. She had her arm in a sling and some bandages on her. She looked at Zelda and gave a bow, "Colonel Elle reporting your majesty, but I admit I failed you Princess, I was unable to defend the North" she confessed shocking Zelda.

Kyle then came in with Abigail, "Princess, heroes, you guys might want to come to the meeting room" he said with sorrow. "But Garin, Ganondorf's assassin has stolen Titania's Mirror from the royal vault" he revealed.

Before going, Shin made an announcement, "If you guys need help, perhaps I can convince my father Emperor Ling of Xang to give some aid, our Dragon Samurai make our army the strongest in the world" he said.

Kyle, Elle, and Abigail were stunned, "…You're a prince?" Abigail asked.

"Get used to it, we were surprised too" Sieg said as they made their way to the meeting room. Yama then sent a small dragon messenger to Xang revealing Shin was in the process of forging an alliance between Hyrule and Xang. This news was met with much celebration from all of Xang…except Shishio

Shishio was angry; he stormed around the halls of the House of Might which he ruled, the only place he would rule now. There may have been a chance for him to reclaim his "birthright" and become the heir, but not after this. Shin had done what no other heir had ever done; he had made an alliance between the Empire of Xang and Kingdom of Hyrule, and not just any alliance an alliance of friendship!

This was too much, he would have conquered their neighboring country; he would have made them Xang's slaves; he should've have had the honor of going past the Great Dragon Wall. But Shin had beaten him to everything, and above all else he made Xang look weak in his eyes.

Shin had to be stopped; and he knew how. "Shadow, show yourself, I know you've been watching me" Shishio called out. Without hesitation the Shadow appeared and this time, he had…friends. "Oni! What are they-" Shishio tried to make sense out of when he saw the kanabō wielding ogre-like creatures.

The shadow chuckled, "Oh these guys, they will be in your new army if you choose to join us". Shishio still tried to make sense of it as the Shadow continued, "You see Leader decided that you shouldn't have an army of betrayers who side with your brother work under you. So Leader used his invincible power to "convince" all these monster of your nation to serve you in your new invincible army" he ended. "Of course your answer is needed" he corrected.

Shishio instantly grabbed the Shadow by the throat and started to choke him, "I don't need you to talk down to me vermin, I am Prince Shishio, master of the Daishō, great leader of military forces if they would only accept my planning, and if I am to join this organization, I want to talk to the boss" he said as the Shadow nodded.

Back at Hyrule, Princess Zelda was horrified at what news was given to her by Colonel Elle. "That is what happened Princess, the man in black destroyed the Water Temple, wiped out the Naga, and used the Trident to lower the water levels around Zora's Domain" Elle explained. Elle looked to the hero trio that were equally shocked, she gave a salute, "Forgive me, my forces were unable to stop him, I take full responsibility"

Kyle calmed her, "Colonel Elle, there is nothing to be punished for. Terrible things are happening in Hyrule, and it appears that Ganondorf is behind it all again". Elle shot him a look before turning away.

Sieg was confused though about this "Titania's Mirror" and asked Zelda believing it belong to an ancestor of hers or something. "No, Titania is Queen of the Fairies, the Ferfolk" she explained. She wanted to continue until she realized Sieg was just horribly annoyed with her answer. Apparently, he didn't believe in fairies, "Fairies are real!" the princess defended.

Link looked at the Trident he'd been given, "So, he used one of these to do all that damage and wanted you to give me the other?" he asked confusingly. "Man, having a trident that controls water levels would have made that temple full of puzzle solving and hard, but using two must have allowed him to wreck havoc like no tomorrow" Link deduced.

Zelda was more concerned for the lives of the Zora and the theft of Titania's Mirror, in her eyes, Ganondorf had a powerful item in his hands. Despite Sieg's belief in her fears or not, something had to be done and fast, "I move that we attack the Pyramid at once, Ganondorf has lost the barrier around him and the more we wait, the more powerful he'll become" she declared which was met with numerous cheers.

Elsewhere, at the castle of the Brotherhood

Zauber returned to the fortress of the Brotherhood, he seemed rather happy until The Stallord appeared. "How did destroying Cruora the Blood Goddess's temple go, heard SHE beat you to it. Is it true that the peninsula of Umbria is filled with Vampires? If so, I should have gone, I look the part to aid into a horror show" Stallord said as Zauber just quickened his pace and ignored him. "Jerk" he uttered as The General walked up from behind him and stayed with him. Stallord found Zauber to be an asshole, he knew nothing of the Leader's apprentice Cain, but he found the silent General to be of pleasurable company. "Even though you don't talk, at least you show up unlike Cain and her" he ended quickly as he noticed in the large meeting room everyone was present except for Cain.

A beautiful woman was among them, she wore a dark suggestive gown with red outlines that showed much of her sizable cleavage; apparently she wasn't conservative like the other girls mentioned thus far. Her belt with the skull buckle hung on her waist as she stood very angry in the room. "What's this all about, calling me out of the blue like this? I have things I need to do!" she demanded. It was clear the other Elite members found her as irritating as she was beautiful.

In the darkness of his throne the leader could not be seen but his presence was felt. "Lilith…you look about late twenties to early thirties right now" he calmly said. This caused Lilith to panic as she took out a pocket mirror and immediately examined herself. She wanted to leave right away to "fix" herself. "You will stay here, if you are a good girl, I'll let you leave early" the Leader commanded. When he could see she submitted so he continued, "Allow me to introduce our newest Elite member, Prince Shishio of Xang" he said.

Instantly Shishio stepped out of the darkness, clad in dark samurai armor and Daishō blades at his sides. He stared at the others in the room and expected them to treat him with proper respect. "What, no applause, I am only giving you the privilege of working alongside me"

Right away Zauber used magic "Rauf!" throwing Shishio in the air and hit the ceiling. "Brat, get something straight, YOU ARE NOT ABOVE ME" he announced. The Stallord wanted to stop this fight, but even he thought some "establishment" of the hierarchy was needed.

Shishio pulled out his blades and went to work "Might Style: Dragon Slice" he used as he darted to Zauber and forced him back a few steps. Both stared each other down, Rune Eye of Trickery and Dragon Mark of Might burning with the desire for a fight. Shishio wanted to attack so badly he could feel his hands tremble.

"If you two destroy more of this beautiful décor, I won't forgive you" the Leader calmly said. Both Zauber and Shishio felt chills go down their spines. Zauber knew this feeling well but Shishio was new to it, but instantly they stopped and apologized! "Good, now let's get down to business" the Leader said. An image of Ganondorf was shown on the large crystal; he seemed to be staring at a sword in a pedestal alongside the mysterious "Titania's Mirror" inside the pyramid. "Now, here's the plan" the Leader began.

To be continued in "Puck the Trickster"


	15. Chapter 15

**********Author's Note**********

Yes, I realized that it's been awhile. But I'm getting my Associates soon and those classes took some major time, sorry. I should be back to full stream now.

**********End**********

Puck the Trickster

A multitude of Goblins stared at the mirror before them that their leader coveted. "What is it?" was a common question asked among the crowd. Soon they all started chanting and singing "WE WANNA KNOW, WE WANNA KNOW" much to Ganondorf's annoyance.

Ganondorf stared at his prize, the mighty "Titania's Mirror". We smiled as he ordered his soldiers to wrap it in chains. "Make sure they're iron understand" he reminded. "If they aren't I'll be sorry, and if I'M sorry, YOU'LL all be sorrIER!" he yelled as preparations were made.

Garin stood next to Gorm and shook his head, "I could have assassinated a number of people and you have me steal a freaking mirror. Talk about a waste of time" Garin complained thinking he only brought something back for Ganondorf to stare at himself with.

Ganondorf turned to his assassin and chuckled, "THIS is not just any mirror, it's "Titania's Mirror", Queen of the Ferfolk. Though I do appreciate your malicious ambitions, we need to put them on hold for the time being". With this, Ganondorf picked up a bell and a ring and clanged them together chanting in a strange language. However, one regular word was heard by his men, "Puck".

Suddenly, the mirror began to glow and a being shot out covered in the chains that were placed around the mirror. He wore regal clothing and his ears were like that of a Hylian except they were longer and he wasn't as tall as the standard Hylian and had white shoulder length hair which was also out of the norm for a young looking man like himself.. He got up and gave a scowl at the self proclaimed King of Evil. Ganondorf could see his men were in total shock, "Gentlemen, meet Puck the Trickster"

Back at Hyrule, the War Council prepared to make a charge on Ganondorf and the Pyramid he hid in. Shin appeared in the room late but he was equipped with a repaired naginta blade the Gorons made for him. He dubbed it "Iwa-Ryu" the Stone Dragon in honor of the race that reforged his weapon. He also brought something else for his partners. Instantly, Shin handed Link and Sieg two dagger like weapons. "These are tantos" he explained.

Sieg actually put the tanto to his side while Link inspected it and saw a strange Xangese symbol etched into the blade. His Triforce of Courage translated it for him: "Loyalty". "What's this supposed to mean?" Sieg asked curiously hoping he didn't have to conjure a gift for the hyperactive prince.

"It means for better or for worse, I'm sticking with this till the end, not for honor, not pride, but due to loyalty to my fellow comrades" Shin explained. It didn't take long for the trio to realize everyone was looking at them in this gushy moment.

Lord General Faust then clapped his hands, "Let's begin this then"

Back at the Pyramid, Puck struggled in the iron chains and found he could not break free, "Is this how you treat ALL your guests Gerudo outcast?" he complained.

Ganondorf, instead of blasting him as he normally would, just stared at him, "Any who might turn on me" he answered. "And you're not a guest" he corrected. "You serve Hylians and all other manner of creature, now you shall serve me" he explained.

The fairy stared at him with a sarcastic smile. "Serving Hylians and others is fun. They all have a sense of humor devoid in Avalon where my people live" he explained. He then made an annoyed face and pointed at Ganondorf, "YOU and other male Gerudo have NONE. And I would know, I've lived long enough to see the mannerisms of many male Gerudo" he said giving some insight on how long this being had lived for. Gorm and the other realized he must be ancient.

"I see you are all just dying to know what he is" Ganondorf said. "This gentlemen is a fairy, and no, not the gay kind the magic kind" he explained. He then heard constant complaints that fairies were small winged glowing creature found in secret springs. Ganondorf corrected them. "True, but they are lesser fairies unlike the Great Fairies. Puck is one of the fairies above the Great Fairies. And you can guess that he's got a LOT of magic power and only one weakness, iron" he ended with a smile as Puck floated sideways in front of them in boredom.

Back at the Hylian Alliance meeting, things were going less than well. "I vote we let me just use a spell to blow thing up, won't be that hard" Sieg explained causing Zelda to try explain that the Pyramid was a temple to darkness and since a balance is needed, the Pyramid was needed. Yet all this did was cause a bit of a catfight between her and Abigail begin.

"Let's make a team of nine people go into the pyramid to destroy the evil within it!" Shin voted.

Link looked at him, "That's from the Ring book that I showed you the other day Shin. Nothing you see in that actually works in real life" Link corrected.

Puck continued to float in the air in the Pyramid, "Oh well, let's get this over with" he said as he flew around the mirror. "Come on, out with it, I haven't got all night" he complained.

"You got all year if I decree it Puck!" Ganondorf retorted to the cocky fairy; yet he was reminded the Hyrulian forces were coming for him soon so he didn't have a year. "I would if those Hylians were gone and couldn't lead Hyrule's forces!" he complained. However this gave him an idea, "Yes Puck, I want you to get rid of the Hylians for me, all of them" he ordered with an evil smile.

"I know I sound like Robin Williams but does this look like Aladdin's Lamp, there are limits to want I can do even with the Queen's mirror. (huh, she's been looking for this)" Puck explained. "What is it you REALLY want?" he asked as he tapped the glass of the mirror revealing Link's image. "How quaint, still holding a torch? …well if this is where your tastes lay that's your business but I can't make someone fall in love with you, that's breaking a few rules" he explained causing Ganondorf to become angry.

However Ganondorf saw something else in the image Princess Zelda with Link, "THERE! That's what I want! If you can't rid me of all the Hylians then bring me that one! Bring her to me now Puck!" Ganondorf ordered.

Puck floated right next to Ganondorf, "Did you say that HYLIAN or THAT Hylian? Oh, never mind, I'm sure I'll figure it out" he said annoying Ganondorf until he realized something. "This just might be fun after all" he chuckled as he tapped the mirror revealing the council in Hyrule Castle before them. Everyone was amazed as he flew through the mirror!

What happened next was not expected; Puck appeared before the Hyrulians and attacked them with his magic. On Ganondorf's side, he couldn't hear what was going on but he could see everything, and he liked it.

"Stand still you little-!" Elle called out as she attacked with her rapier trying to hit the fairy. Instead Puck waved his hands and the table cloth wrapped around both her and Kyle immobilizing them much to her embarrassment.

Puck turned his attention toward the Hero trio as they attacked him. "Oh dear, too bad I can't tell you that Ganondorf is using Titania's Mirror to control poor ol' Puck. Too bad I can't tell you he wants the princess to help him unseal some magical sword of evil or something. I didn't really pay attention to that part" he said telling them everything.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Shin asked annoying everyone in the room. Hina just face-palmed herself as he looked confusingly at everyone until he got it.

Without warning Puck wrapped Princess Zelda in his chains and began pulling her through the glass that he used. "It's a shame you do not know any mirror or reflective surface can be used by the Queen's Mirror" Puck warned as Link jumped him. "Sword Art: Hurricane Spin" was used by Link but Puck caught the blade between his fingers and gave the young hero a stern look. "This will not do against the darkness ahead" he lectured as he used magic to shatter Link's Hero Sword before everyone's eyes.

Ganondorf, who viewed the whole thing through the mirror, wiped a tear from his eye. "It's so beautiful" he said. He then covered the fact that he was tearing up so his lieutenants wouldn't see it. Seeing the princess right in front of him, Ganondorf yanked on Puck's chain trying to pull the two through before she found a way out.

This did not go unnoticed by the duo. Princess Zelda began to pray and seemed to cast a spell on Link that gave him knowledge of something. Puck "accidentally" dropped two things out of his pouch as they were pulled through.

"Princess!" Hans screamed out as he tried to punch the mirror which only shattered it. The rest of the Colonels looked around covering all reflective surfaces to ensure another surprise attack wouldn't be possible.

Kyle helped Elle up but only received a slap on his hands when he offered it to her. Everyone tried to understand what to do and decided a strike was needed right away. Abigail and Hina were the only ones who noticed right away that the Hero trio had other ideas.

Sieg inspected the objects that Puck left them, "Seems our prisoner friend gave us some form of a book" he realized. Inside their ways a multitude of ancient spells that Sieg could use and a bunch of Magic Seals that Shin realized he could utilize in his paper seals. The second thing though was a scroll that had a few sword skills and a few ancient blades described in it that Link took, but there was a different look in his eyes as he looked to his broken sword.

As the colonels looked to Link and the heroes, Link revealed what Zelda taught him, "We have to go to the Scared Grove and claim the Master Sword guys" Link announced.

To be continued in "The Sacred Grove"


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: For those that have been faithful, thank you. But then you know I was talking about an "evil Master Sword" LONG before Skyward Sword brought it up. Originally the Tyrant Sword was supposed to look exactly like the Master Sword but with a Red handle and inverted Triforce. Now it looks like Demise's sword for continuance's sake

Still enjoy

The Sacred Grove

The entire castle was in uproar as well as all of Castle Town. Princess Zelda was taken by Ganondorf and who knows what was happening to her. Faust prepared the multitude of soldiers to go to the West and link up with Viktor's newly created forces that he "designed" just for this. Link and the other heroes however, had other plans.

Link ran into Zelda's chambers acting on her psychic message to him. He was stopped before entering by Solomon. "What are you doing?" he asked before Link ran past him while Shin, Sieg, and Kyle stopped him from pursuing. "Hi" he said in a monotone voice. He could hear that Link was looking for something, apparently a diary. "Try her lingerie drawer" Solomon suggested much to Link's anger. "If I was a woman with her knowledge I'd hide something of that importance right where everyone would be too honorable to look" Solomon defended.

After a moment of silence Link gave an answer, "Found it". There was yet another pause though, "Right where you said" he answered. The others could tell he was embarrassed, especially after Kyle teased if he was enjoying the Princess's Double D collection.

Kyle couldn't help but be humorous; still he wondered how Solomon would have guessed that perfectly. "So what do you do?" Kyle asked hoping to investigate further until Link returned. He was displeased when Solomon's answer was "I buttle".

Shin surprisingly continued, "Do anything else?" with his Dragon Eyes trained right on Solomon. But with much surprise, his answer was completely honest "Yes, things I'm not at liberty to share with you". All three here a little surprised but brushed it off when Link returned and his honesty proved reliable.

Link guided the team to the outside where soldiers were leaving for the West to combat Ganondorf. He stated the diary told them the Sacred Grove was located in the Eastern Providence near the Lost Woods. "Right where it all began for us, ironic isn't it?" Sieg said as he snapped his fingers. Instantly a vector symbol large enough to hold all four of them up lifted them off the ground and sped them right to the Lost Woods in seconds activated. Everyone looked at Sieg for an explanation. "Vector Platte spell, if I've been there before this arrow will shoot us right there" he explained as they ventured into the Lost Woods to find the Sacred Grove and claim the fabled Master Sword.

At the Pyramid, Ganondorf walk alongside a floating pink crystal that housed Princess Zelda. He was happy with his prize as she hovered in boredom staring daggers at him. "Didn't think you'd see me again after you and that punk screwed me over back then didn't you little Ms. Smarty Princess?" he mocked.

Ganondorf's loyal cadre just stared at the princess, it wasn't long before Bob asked what they were all thinking, "Why aren't you killing, torturing, raping, bothering, or anything her?" he asked. Ganondorf defense was he wanted her to see what he had in store for her precious hero. Bob knew what this really meant, "So you just don't want any more crap added to our charges when we get defeated huh?"

Ganondorf stared for a second as he saw the captured Puck snicker, "Alright zip it Bob" he ordered.

Princess Zelda just looked at Puck, "Is it me, or is that sarcastic Bokoblin WAY smarter than everyone else here?" she asked.

"ENOUGH!" Ganondorf ordered as he led everyone into a chamber. It was dark and the air was heavy but in all the darkness, one thing scared the tomboyish Princess more than anything. "Princess Zelda, meet the one and only twin of the Master Sword: The Tyrant Sword" Ganondorf explained as he pointed to the sword in the middle on the chamber housed in the pedestal It looked exactly like the Master Sword of legend yet it's handle was reddish rusty not blue and the Triforce symbol was inverted in the upside down position while the blade was FAR more menacing. "Everything about your precious Master Sword I know you sent the brat to get is exactly the same with this sword. With this, I will carve your beloved hero up and take my revenge" he continued. "Oh, and YOUR going to help me use it" he ended with a maniacal laugh that all his minions comically copied. "Alright enough!"

Back in the Lost Woods, Link and Kyle were realizing how UNfun it is to cut your way through a potentially living forest. "Weren't we just here like a week ago?" Sieg complained as Shin jumped up looking for more monsters. In his opinion, the monsters would guard the one weapon that they feared.

"Link, how will we know when we find it? I mean no one has ever seen the Master Sword how would we now if we found it?" Kyle asked as he used his Flame Rune Blade to burn down some moving shrubs. He realized Link wasn't paying attention to him so we decided to get his attention, "Don't worry, Ganondorf isn't going to "touch" your precious princess in any way, not his MO so be at attention soldier" he ordered.

Link realized his he was right, yet he wouldn't be outdone, "Yeah, I shouldn't be worried, like you and Elle right?" he deduced. However as soon as he brought that up he found a flaming rune blade at the tip of his nose and an order of silence in his face. Link stopped seeing he was going into dangerous territory with his technical direct superior. "Still what worries me is this hasn't look like Ganondorf's MO from the start" he revealed to the team.

Shin and Sieg stopped dead in their tracks, "Could you repeat that last part? The part about the guy we're fighting isn't the guy the Gods sent us to fight not Kyle's loving relationship with the one woman who appears to want to kick his ass" Shin asked.

Link walk toward a clearing which appeared to be the entrance to the Sacred Grove, "I mean, I think someone else is using Ganondorf's attack to their own designs. Things aren't adding up, Han's assassination and the strange happenings in Hyrule aren't matching his interest in the Pyramid. It just seems off, like…" Link began

"…Like our "Evil that cuts the Gods' influence from the Mortal Realm" is behind it all" Sieg finished. Link gave a nod as all four entered the entrance to the Sacred Grove.

Over at another section of Hyrule, one guard started to complain to his partner that they were stuck guarding stuff when everyone else left to fight. He continued to bicker until all fell quiet…too quiet. His partner turned to see him dead and The General swing a mighty Mace right at his face killing him instantly. The General walked forward alongside Zauber, "Alright, let's hurry this up, I feel dumber every time I get close to these hicks" Zauber complained as they left to complete an unknown task.

Ganondorf meanwhile was having a MUCH better time broadcasting his victory to come all over Hyrule like he did previously. He pulled out Princess Zelda's left hand and cut her palm with his kopesh knowing full well all of Hyrule could see what he was doing to her. "Now being!" he yelled to Puck as the Princess struggled to fight back against the King of Evil. He dipped the Princess's blood on the Tyrant Sword's handle and Puck was forced to chant a spell. "Now, all is MINE!" Ganondorf yelled as he grasped the sword and pulled.

However, after a second of nothing happening, Ganondorf was flung across the chamber by an invisible force. It was clear, the Tyrant Sword did not except him. "Someone wasn't worthy" Puck playfully sung.

Cain then stepped forward out of the shadows and walked toward the Tyrant Sword. "You truly are foolish aren't you?" he asked to everyone's surprise. "True, you are evil, yet you are still a chosen champion of the Gods" he explained as he easily slid the sword out its place and pointed it straight at everyone. "You got to have nothing but hatred inside you to properly wield this blade" he sternly said as the Shadow appeared.

The Shadow laugh continuously at the failure of Ganondorf, "Looks like you failed before you even began "Great King of Evil", but you can join us and redeem yourself by our leader's side" he offered to all of Hyrule's confusion.

Link's crew were having a better time, there were no monsters keeping heroes away from the Master Sword! As it turns out, they were all dead, killed recently Shin deduced. Just as they were beginning to worry, Link stopped dead in the chamber that the Master Sword was housed. He looked to the shadows and began sweating, more so then he did when he saw Viktor. "I know this feeling, the scariest, monstrous feeling of…" he ended.

Just as all the heroes braced for a fight, a man that appeared to be in his late forties appeared behind the Master Sword with a stern smile on his face. He looked right at Link, "took your time idiot apprentice" he joked leaning on the sword.

"MASTER LUCAS!" Link screamed as he tremble waiting for an inevitable attack.

Shin and Sieg were a little surprised, not at Link's master but at Kyle confused look. "When the warrior Lucas took Link as his apprentice ten years ago, I was there and I saw what he looked like" Kyle explained. "And that man had to be in his sixties" he barely got out. This made the others grasp their weapons expecting an attack.

Lucas then withdrew the Master Sword from the pedestal and simply held it, "This is proof I am no enemy" he explained. True, no evil could touch the Master Sword, but only a chosen champion of the Gods could actually use it, someone like Link, Sieg, or Shin. Lucas saw the confusion and simply chuckled, "You didn't honestly think you guys were their first chosen champions did you?" he asked causing the four to stand in amazement.

Ganondorf stared at the shadow being who mocked his failure and boasted his master's organization before him. After a moment, the Great King of Evil delivered his answer NEVER removing his calm face: "Hey, fuck you, fuck your boss, fuck your boss's organization, fuck the fourth wall, fuck Ghirahim, fuck Veran, fuck General Onyx, fuck Zant, fuck Majora, fuck Shredder, fuck Aizen, fuck Disney Blackbeard and One Piece Blackbeard, fuck Madara-Tobi-or whatever that masked guy is calling himself, fuck Bowser, fuck Dracula, and fuck whoever else this fanfic villain is based off of" he answered much to the Shadow's and Princess Zelda's shock, hell everyone was shocked at that form of answer.

However, Ganondorf was not done with his rant. "Do you know who I am? I am GANONDORF, the Great King of Evil. I make the Top Video Game Villains of all-time list in the top five all the stinkin' time. There's a reason I'm ALWAYS in a LoZ game. The only guys who beat me consistently is Sephiroth and Lucifer, and I'm NOT kidding myself think I can out beat them in charisma! So you can talk all big about your fanfic villain that took 16 chapters to actually make his move and shit, it don't make no difference to me" he ranted. "Hey, how about this, how about YOU guys join ME? I'll be a benevolent…ish dictator to you" Ganondorf ended.

Cain could only shake his head at this. "Please tell me Leader got all that" he asked the shadow as it nodded gleefully. Cain then put up one finger indicating his master was answering.

Without warning the sound of a sword swipe filled the chamber…and a third of the Pyramid came sliding down basking the chamber in the harsh desert sun and into the view of the armies. Ganondorf certainly did NOT expect that kind of power. With that answer, Cain used a scroll and requiped something…he summoned the other Brotherhood Elites into the chamber and they stood before them prepared to carry out their orders. Cain looked right at Ganondorf, "Kill them" is all he said as the General and Stallord charged forward slaughtering all the goblin guards that stood between them and their targets.

Back at the Sacred Grove, Link looked to his master, "Master what do you mean, YOU'RE a chosen one as well, and how can you revert your age?" he asked until his master threw him the Master Sword.

"Look, I was the second hero chosen a VERY long time ago" Lucas explained. He also got mad when Kyle compared master and apprentice by names "Luke and Link". "CONTINUING; I was the second of "The Seven", I swore to defend the first with my life, Hylia was her name. At one point in our crusade we gathered more heroes until the Gods gave us our seventh member. He told me to create a sword of good and evil to maintain balance. You have to stop that sword from leaving the Pyramid stupid" he explained.

Lucas could see Link wanted to ask him more but he continued. "Listen, I guess by now you've figured out Ganondorf's not behind a lot of this crap. He only wants the Sword but he can't touch it given his "chosen" status. Someone is using him to get it, whoever he is, I've been able to deduce that he wields the "Triforce Void" the inverted center of the Triforce, understand?" he explained seeing that they were starting to understand. "That single piece has the negative power of ALL three pieces of the Triforce kid, in short it makes whoever is behind this VERY powerful, and he's collected the evil members of the chosen trios" he ended

Link looked at his master, "But what happened to your "Seven" group, Triforce Void, and Tyrant Sword. WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Lucas lowered his head, "I'll explain it all later, but you guys have got enemies collected up in one spot, and a girl to save so get to work dumbass" he said as he made all four disappear. He then looked to the sky where the image of the Pyramid's chamber showed Ganondorf's battle. "In ever trio, there is one that is evil. Was there an evil in my group as well?" he questioned himself. "Man, I wish you were here Hylia, you always knew what to do"

Link and the other were transported right next to Cain, or more precisely, right next to the Tyrant Blade. As Link quickly clashed with Cain, both were able to deduce that Lucas being the creator of the Tyrant and Master swords had both of them registered to his requip magic and simply requip Link's group to the blade.

Both groups broke into different sides of the room as Link freed Princess Zelda. Sieg and Shin stared down their counterparts as Kyle illuminated his blade. Both sides were prepared to finish things here and now.

Moe simply stared at the two groups with Ganondorf and the rest of his cadre. "So, who's side are we on?"

To be Continued in: Heroes vs. The Brotherhood


	17. Chapter 17

**Heroes vs. the Brotherhood**

The two groups stared each other down, heroes to one side, nothing short of simple "villains" opposing them. This was more than the typical go into a dungeon and kick ass with the weapon you happened to find conveniently placed there. This is what they were pulled together to do, take these guys out. This had to be the first and final fight.

Link immediately freed Princess Zelda with the Master Sword. He found that every time he sung it he could release a blue wave of energy; a sword beam if you will. Right away, Zelda ripped her dress so she could move freely and summoned her rapier. She fired a "Din's Fire" spell right at Ganondorf hitting him square in the groin; payback for cutting her hand. Link couldn't hold back any longer, "I love you" he finally confessed embracing and giving her the kiss she'd been waiting forever for.

Ganondorf shook his head, "There you happy people, waiting 25 years and you finally get what they never show you on screen" he said recovering.

"Who and what are you talking about this whole time; they're 19 and 20 and who were all those guys you were insulting in your rant a minute ago?" Bob questioned.

On the other hand Kyle was a little annoyed, "Gods, we better stop them now, they've been waiting years for this; I don't think they'll stop" he said. As he prepared to show the King he knew was watching how upstanding of an officer he was, a ridiculously huge club slammed right in front of him. It was from the General making it clear, it was time to fight.

* * *

Lucas lay on top of a boulder with a grass blade in his mouth looking to the sky that showed all Hyrule the battle inside the chamber. True it appeared he didn't care, but in reality he was deducing every possible scenario. "About time idiot apprentice" he complimented.

His gaze then focused on the General, he looked right at the image thinking he knew him, "Hmm, Tatsuo, if that really is you old friend, know I never once blamed you. None of us did…though I guess you won't kill them" he deduced at the General's identity.

However, instantly he shot up. He had sensed something, a presence he had not felt in forever. "This feeling, it can't be! Why would he…" Lucas struggled to believe. "This does NOT bond well"

* * *

Outside the Pyramid, King Daphnes face palmed himself with General Faust by his side. Elle reminded him that it was only a matter of time. "Everyone, Majesty, Colonel Viktor has found an entrance way we can exploit, at the very least we can get myself and the other colonels up there to back them up" Samson reported. "Also, Viktor requests we don't mutilate the enemies too much as he wants to, as he put, "Make something out of them", unquote" Samson added.

"Enough, out of my way, no one tries to beat Kyle instead me!" Elle yelled unsheathing her rapier and charging to Viktor's location. She was not surprised the Goblins they were fighting moments ago let the "Ice Queen" pass. In truth, no one knew what side they were on at the moment. Upon reaching Viktor, who surprisingly was still in his lab coat…covered with blood…HYLIAN blood mixed in as well, she and Samson realized something horrible in the broadcasted image, Cain revealed how bad both sides were manipulated by him.

Viktor chuckled at the sight, "Interesting" he murmured allowing lightning magic to pulse around his scalpels. "So HE killed Hans and gave me my job" he chuckled. Abigail and Hina simply shook their heads as they followed the colonels.

* * *

Cain had requiped the Bloody Mace in his left hand; it was clear he did so just to mock Link and all of Hyrule. "So YOU started all this and pinned the blame on GanonDORK! My Xangese Eyes proved the witness you set up was brainwashed with fear!" Shin yelled pointing at Cain who remained silent restoring the mace. "As for you Ni-sama what are you doing here?" Shin asked looking to his oldest brother Shishio. He then remember Lucas's warning that one in every chosen trio was evil; it didn't take him long to accept that Shishio was the evil of his trio.

Shishio didn't even bother with an answer, he swiftly darted at his brother and the two clashed. "TO KILL YOU BROTHER!" he yelled using his Daishō blades to clash with the Naginta blade. The two were moving a lot as Shin used his acrobatics to his advantages to confuse and anger his brother. Shin had to rely on quick hits over truly strong strikes. He didn't have time to use his seal tags against his brother. In truth, he really didn't have the heart to hurt his brother despite his cruelty.

Over at another end, Kyle dueled The Stallord since The General appeared to remain silent. Kyle was at a bad disadvantage with a Stalof yet alone the Stalof leader. Stalof could only be hurt by cold steel, magic, even powerful magic like Zelda's and Kyle Flame Rune Blade were useless against him. It was a good thing Kyle wasn't a Colonel solely for his flame abilities; he was parrying Stallord's scythe perfectly waiting for openings to exploit.

"Not bad pretty boy, but do you expect this?" Stallord yelled as his scythe handled became a chain! He changed the rules of the game completely as he swung his transformed scythe around making sure Kyle could not get close.

Just as things looked bad, a blade hit the Stallord in his skull causing his scythe to come back together. Kyle looked up to his Elle had saved him, "No one kills you until I get you back for what you did Kyle" she declared.

Kyle chuckled, "Still haven't forgiven me for promoting you have you?" he said as the two attacked the Stallord. Still he appeared to have the upper hand surprisingly. He waved his hand and the dead Goblin guards of Ganondorf rose up as Stalof warriors under his control. "You know, you're in luck, even if he kills me he'll just bring me back for you" Kyle teased.

Battle was joined between Samson and the General as well. Both stared each other down until the General threw down the Kanabō and battled Samson hand to hand, muscle to muscle.

* * *

However these fights were nothing compared to the heroes' battles. Sieg stared down his former master Zauber as Abigail appeared to race to his aid. Zauber was surprised to see his former pupil as well, more he was more surprised to see a lowly non-Magi by his side; really he taught him better than that. Abigail could no longer hold back though, she screamed so loud, every battle ceased for a moment to listen.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY AND ZELDA'S MOTHER?" she yelled.

Amazingly, Zauber just looked at her confusingly trying to remember, "Look girl, I don't have time to think over all the irksome gnats I killed over the years okay?" downplaying the young girl's emotional begging.

Abigail wouldn't let it end though, "Years ago, you used my mother to kill the queen of this nation, her name was Mana. Ring any bells?"

It was that statement that perked the Scarlet Warlock's memories. "Oh yes, I remember that stuck up bitch. You see girl, mommy thought she was real smart long ago and decided to barter with me. I wanted to learn how to use natural mana and she refused me unless I gave her something in return. Naturally for some hick thing to be bartering with me offended me, but I needed her aid so I gave in" he explained.

"What did she ask of you?" Abigail demanded; she was clearly trying to understand why Zauber who knew nothing about their nation, or cared would so such things to them. "TELL ME!"

Begrudgingly, Zauber continued, "Being a witch she wanted a powerful warlock to father her child, so I gave her the child she wanted. But the jokes was on her, a perfect Magi like myself can't possibly be able to mate with some lowly animal" he shockingly revealed. "Still the fact that I had to commit nothing less than bestiality irked me so when Leader ordered me to off this queen or whatever I had her do it to take the blame. Sure showed her" he revealed.

The truth was devastating; Zauber was Abigail's father explaining her half-Magi status. When Zauber realized this as well, he was appalled; appalled that Magi could actually mate with "monkeys". Sieg's anger was uncontrollable now; he charged Zauber and Zauber charged him. Both of them were burning with powerful mana hoping to end it now. However, surprisingly, Shin blocked both from hurting each other! "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" he yelled.

As soon as he snapped sense into them, Zauber shattered revealing a distraught angry Abigail and the Abigail that was sobbing on the floor shattered into nothing; it was all an illusion made to cause Sieg and Abigail to fight each other! Zauber was truly high above them watching. He was able to deduce the "lizard-eyed people" had eyes that could counter illusions, even his powerful ones. However, this meant he was allowed to go buck wild with his powerful spells. Gleefully, he unleashed a volley of powerful fireballs onto the battlefield.

Sieg grabbed the shaken Abigail and dodged everything; soon he made a dome of wind and kept Abigail in there to protect her despite her protests. "There once was a time when I cared only about what he did to ME only" Sieg confessed to her showing that finally, Sieg had come to accept the others' pain. Instantly he created spells himself and battled his master, both Rune Eyes burning with vengeance.

On the other side of the battlefield, Link and Zelda were preparing for battle against Cain and Lilith. Lilith was making REALLY suggestive undertones towards Link which made Princess Zelda VERY angry with her. Lilith's bladed whip was more than a match Zelda's rapier and Bow. "Stay away from my man! It's hard enough keeping Malon away from him" Zelda complained. She turned her complaining off when Lilith cut Zelda in multiple areas. She was very precise in her attacks; she ripped up Zelda's dress and cut her in areas where it wouldn't stop bleeding for some time.

"Oh I'm not done yet" Lilith suggested. She then reached suggestively between her freakin' cleavage and pulled out another whip!

Link was stunned seeing this, "Was that second whip wrapped around her…"

"…Yes" Zelda answered before he finished. Link once again tried to say something but Zelda knew what he was going to say like a good soul mate. "Yes, that is possible, don't underestimate breasts Link, they can take a beating and ask for more" she amazingly and honestly said causing all men to look at her and women to just nod in approval.

* * *

Everyone battled respected battles but everything has stopped by Link and Cain's battle. The amount of Blue and Red Sword Beams flying around was causing everyone to run together into groups and protecting each other. The clash was tremendous; it was as if the two swords wanted to tear the battlefield apart just to draw blood.

The break was for the best too, Shin and Sieg were looking worse for wear while Zelda was struggling to stay awake from blood loss. Her tattered outfit wasn't helping her out either as Abigail started closing her wounds and gave Zelda her star decorated robe.

Link and Cain were tearing each other apart too; literally, they most likely lost nearly a good pint of blood. Ganondorf took advantage of the situation and used his Triforce of Power to turn into Ganon and charge the two. Zelda, though exhausted, transformed into Sheik and caused Ganon to hit the wall head first. She realized Ganon still had Puck captive. Instantly, with the last of her strength, she fired a senbon at the chains and broke them freeing the fairy. Instead of helping as he promised, he flew through Titania's Mirror.

"So he left us?" Shin asked

"What a douche" Sieg declared.

With this the fighting continued, Zauber unleashed a volley of spells on all combatants while Shishio released a bunch of seal tags to cause further damage. It was clear; the heroes were losing this battle. Ganondorf was still unconscious on the ground while Zelda could barely stand. Sieg and Shin still had some fight left in them but protecting all the others was going to be near impossible. Link and Cain on the other hand were still at the ready as Ganondorf pried himself off the concrete cursing them both.

The Brotherhood was preparing their final charge as Cain and Link clashed. However, their blades were stopped by Lucas himself who summoned himself with the twin swords. "Okay, boys shake off your dicks the pissing contest is over" he sternly said throwing both back standing in between the two groups.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Stallord yelled as Zauber shot Lucas with a blast. Instantly Lucas revealed the two wrist blades he had morphed to a shield that absorbed mana and fired back at the Scarlet Warlock. "Oh, HE'S the badass" Stallord answered his own question.

Lucas summoned a multitude of floating blades that hovered around the other Elites except Cain and the General who stayed still seeing Lucas. "You think this'll stop me?" Zauber yelled until multiple blue mana seals hovered around the swords as well giving added offense. "This power, it could only be…" Zauber said as he looked up to see Lord Magus Merlus himself float down much to his horror and Sieg's happiness.

The two elder heroes looked at each other, "Suppose you felt his presence too eh old friend…still swing sticks though huh?" Merlus joked to Lucas. "And as for you Tatsuo…" Merlus began and shook his head sadly. "…you should have just talked to us about your guilt" he ended as The General stood silently.

Naming The General shocked the Elites who had surrendered and the Xangese especially. "Tatsuo, THE Tatsuo? The very inspiration for Xangese Dragon Samurai, the White Susanoo himself?" Shin said allowed. Shishio even commented that the legends of Tatsuo stretched back centuries giving a clue on how old the two elder heroes and General were.

"End this now, and tell your master Lucas called him out" Lucas announced. Cain glared at the master. All the Elites were ready to make a move to keep battling, the air was thick with intense readiness, every second felt like an eternity.

In a flash of lightning and power slamming the ground, a young man nowhere near his thirties appeared out of nowhere and held his hand up. As if they were under some kind of magic spell, all the Brotherhood Elites stopped their prepared assault on their hero counterparts. They themselves seemed to be confused as to why they stopped; Link could see they did not recognize the man before them. It wasn't until the General and Cain bowed before him they realized what was going on, "Master" Cain said.

In the room, all heroes looked at the powerful man before them, he was of slightly above average height like them at about 5'11" and stared at them with regal dark clothing and crimson cloak. He had dark hair was slicked back and his eyes appeared almost soulless. He stared horribly at the heroes as he stepped forward brandishing a cleaver like blade. He and Lucas stared each other down; "Caius, so it is you" Lucas said giving the Brotherhood Leader a name.

Caius looked at Lucas, Merlus, The General, and back to Lucas. He gave a slight smile, "My friends" he said slowly shocking all in attendance. "Four out of Seven together, you have no idea how happy this makes me" he ended never removing him amazingly strong stern smile.

To be Continued in: "Six out of Seven"

Preview: Caius reveals his plan to his old friends and puts the first phase of it into action resulting in horrifying conclusions. However, it is only the beginning as the History of the Seven is revealed


End file.
